


Estropicio postergado

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [106]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Break Up, Bribery, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Flying, Gambling, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hotels, Jealousy, Las Vegas, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Past Bill Kaulitz/GeorgListing/Tom Kaulitz, Past Threesome, Pregnancy, Secrets, Shopping, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, drunk Gustav Schäfer, mentions of Britney Spears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 97] De cuando viejas cuentas saldadas no lo son entre todos los miembros de la banda.





	Estropicio postergado

**Author's Note:**

> Qué. one-shot. tan. largo. Lo siento, debí haberlo hecho en al menos dos capítulos porque hay una clara diferencia entre la parte feliz y esa otra llena de angst.

**Estropicio postergado**

 

Dos semanas previas a su viaje a LA, Gustav y Georgie se reunieron con la doctora Dörfler para una penúltima sesión en donde a la bajista le realizaron distintas revisiones para cerciorarse de estar en un estado de salud óptimo para viajar al otro lado del mundo, y un ultrasonido para de una vez por todas comprobar el sexo del bebé.

El momento, si bien estuvo cargado de emoción, resultó ser abrumador al extremo para Gustav, quien ocupó un banquito al lado de Georgie y le tomó la mano “para ser su apoyo moral”, en palabras suyas, aunque más bien fue el caso contrario, pues la bajista le sirvió de sostén mientras la doctora Dörfler le recorría la barriga recubierta de gel con el aparato y hacía ruiditos de asentimiento.

—Ajá… Muy bien… Mmm… Justo lo que pensaba…

Sintiendo la misma quemazón en los músculos de la espalda que cuando tocaba por más de cuatro horas la batería sin descanso, Gustav estalló por el exceso de tensión.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué es?

—Un bebé —fue la escueta respuesta de la médica, que continuó mirando el monitor con esos ojos suyos de gato y sin parpadear—. De buen tamaño para la semana en la que se encuentra, y por lo que puedo apreciar despierto y chupándose el dedo pulgar.

—Sip, despierto —secundó Georgie con una risita, pues era a ella a quien el bebé pateaba en las costillas y podía confirmarlo—. ¿Esa mancha oscura de ahí es su cabeza?

—Exacto —confirmó la doctora Dörfler—. Y esto de aquí —movió el cursor un poco más con una mano y con la otra señaló un punto en la pantalla—, es su dedo número veintiuno.

—¡Joder, no! —Se espantó Gustav al escuchar eso, pues abstraído en sus propias interpretaciones del monitor, dio por sentado al instante que la presencia de un dedo extra era una deformidad grave de la que de algún modo él era el único responsable por su adicción a los refrescos de cola y a un par de canutos de marihuana que se había fumado en sus años rebeldes.

—Gus… —Le dirigió Georgie una mirada de extrañeza—. No delires. Es un niño.

Aquel nuevo dato de información provocó un severo cortocircuito en el cerebro del baterista, que devolvió su mirada al monitor y se quejó con la vista fija en el manchón gris que ahí se movía a sus anchas y ajeno al revuelo que estaba causando y que iba a provocar en el mundo una vez su existencia fuera dominio del mundo. Pero hasta entonces, sólo era una masa apenas discernible, que pese a ello le representaba a Gustav todo en el universo, y por cuyo bienestar el baterista daría la vida…

—¿Es un niño? —Buscó el baterista corroborar el dato, conmovido hasta el tuétano y con una bola afianzada en la garganta que le impedía alzar la voz.

—Con toda seguridad —confirmó la doctora Dörfler, moviendo su dedo índice sobre el monitor—. El pene es bastante nítido, y no deja lugar a confusiones. Felicidades. Es un niño con todas las de la ley.

—Supongo que es momento de comprar ropitas azules —dijo Georgie con ligereza, pero al observar a Gustav descubrió que éste se encontraba abrumado—. ¿Cree poder darnos una copia? Es para la familia.

—Claro —accedió la médica, y pronto tuvieron Gustav y Georgie en sus manos la primera imagen oficial de su bebé en su poder.

El resto de la revisión transcurrió dentro del marco de la practicidad, en donde Georgie habló de sus malestares estomacales entre los que se incluía reflujo e indigestión, y para los que la doctora Dörfler le indicó soluciones alternativas si los síntomas eran leves o un medicamento del que le previno tomar lo menos posible por sus efectos secundarios, así como también una advertencia por las flatulencias que eran clásicas del tercer trimestre al que no tardaría en entrar.

Gustav oyó su plática más no llegó a comprenderla del todo ni a participar en lo absoluto, pues continuaba viendo la fotografía del ultrasonido, y acariciando las esquinas con un rugoso dedo pulgar que moría de ganas de hacer lo mismo sobre la mejilla de su bebé.

Sólo una vez le hizo Georgie participar cuando de pronto olvidó un dato relacionado a la póliza de gastos médicos que habían contratado para el día del parto, y fue entonces cuando la doctora les previno de algo llamado ‘cerebro de embarazada’, que provocaría con toda seguridad que Georgie tuviera mayores distracciones y olvidos que en circunstancias habituales.

—Es altamente común en mujeres embarazadas, y en especial durante la parte final del embarazo. No hay de qué temer y no es motivo para asustarse, pero puede llegar a ser molesto cuando no se recuerda por tercera vez en la última hora dónde demonios se dejaron las llaves —dijo la médica hablando de su experiencia, y junto con la prescripción de vitaminas prenatales y la receta con los otros medicamentos anotados, le entregó a Georgie un panfleto en donde se explicaba a detalle la información pertinente.

—Uhm, antes de marcharnos a Gus y a mí nos gustaría saber hasta cuando podemos mantener relaciones sexuales y que sea seguro para el bebé —preguntó Georgie con las mejillas teñidas de un profundo color sonrosado, pero no por ello menos decidida a tener la asesoría adecuada en un tema que era crucial tanto para ella como para el baterista.

—Hasta el día del parto si para ambos es placentero y no hay presencia de dolor o incomodidad —respondió la obstetra sin dejar de escribir su reporte en el expediente de Georgie—. Ustedes mismos sabrán cuándo detenerse, si es que se presenta el caso. No es la mayoría quien llega hasta el término del embarazo manteniendo relaciones, pero se da un buen número de casos que sí. Y en todo caso, siempre hay otras opciones para que la pareja conecte y mantenga un cierto grado de intimidad.

—Es bueno saberlo, gracias —musitó Gustav, por quien Georgie había tenido que preguntar ante su bochorno incapacitante, pues era él quien temía dañar al bebé, y aunque ya se había informado en internet y gracias a un par de libros que Georgie había comprado por si acaso para leer y mantenerse alerta a cualquier señal, el miedo no iba a desaparecer hasta que su propia doctora se lo confirmara.

Tras estrechar manos y prometer mantener el contacto a pesar de la distancia, Georgie no olvidó agendar su siguiente cita para los primeros días de mayo que era cuando pronosticaban estar de vuelta en Alemania una vez finalizado su viaje, y tras pagar a la salida con la recepcionista, salieron al exterior de un frío y húmedo día de febrero.

—Menos mal que tus chaquetas todavía me cierran al frente —masculló Georgie mientas ella y Gustav iban por la calle tomados del brazo y pisando con cuidado. La noche anterior había nevado, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una resbalosa capa de hielo que no les servía en lo absoluto como freno—. Últimamente me siento y me veo tan gorda que me sorprende cuando al ir a la cama mi peso no te hace propulsión fuera del colchón cada vez que me doy una vuelta.

—Exageras —rió Gustav, que a su parecer los ocho kilogramos que Georgie había aumentado desde septiembre no hacían sino redondear sus formas de una manera estéticamente agradable, y no la convertían en el muñeco Michelin con el que ella a ratos se comparaba en sus peores momentos de crisis.

—Eso es porque a ti no te ha crecido el trasero como a mí —siguió Georgie lamentándose de su suerte—, y ni se diga de la barriga.

—Eso es porque nuestro bebé está ahí dentro. Es normal que haga un poco de bulto. Además, no me importaría su pesaras una tonelada, para mí seguirías luciendo de maravilla igual que siempre.

—Ya, tú mismo lo has dicho: Para ti. Porque para mí… Me está dando conflicto salir de la ducha y verme al espejo, ¿sabes? —Confesó Georgie con el ceño fruncido—. Me agobia convertirme en un balón hinchado, y temo por el día en que no pueda verme los dedos de los pies. Entonces sabré que mi fin ha llegado. ¿Te imaginas presentarme el día del parto con garras de ave en los pies? Moriré de vergüenza…

—No te preocupes —dijo Gustav con ánimo de consolarla—. Cuando ese momento llegue, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte el pedicure. Masaje incluido.

—¿Sin importar que mis pies estén hinchados y parezcan empanadas con exceso de relleno? —Preguntó Georgie con un medio puchero que sólo sirvió para enternecer a Gustav.

—Por supuesto. ¿Para qué si no estoy a tu lado?

—¿Para evitar que resbale en el hielo y me parta el culo en dos partes iguales?

Gustav rió. —Para eso también. Pero mis funciones como… uhm, como lo que sea que signifique yo para ti no terminan ahí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Aferrándose con más ganas a su brazo, Georgie apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Gustav y coordinó sus pisadas con las del baterista, marcando así un ritmo que iba acorde al de sus corazones acelerados por la significancia de ese momento.

No hubo un ‘sí’ verbalizado, pero la necesidad de que así fuera desapareció.

 

—Creo que debería resignarme y comprar ropa de maternidad que al menos me cubra el ombligo —se lamentó Georgie la noche anterior a la salida de su vuelo a LA, con las maletas abiertas y empacando sólo una mínima cantidad de prendas.

La mayor parte de su guardarropa consistía en piezas cuidadosamente elegidas a lo largo de los años, que la bajista compraba con meticulosidad para que fueran de su agrado, de buen precio, y de alta durabilidad, por lo que no era exagerado afirmar que Georgie les tenía tanto afecto como otras personas se lo tenían a sus accesorios y joyería, y a la vez las mismas atenciones para lavar a mano y llevar a la tintorería cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

De ahí que el tener que prescindir de la mayor parte de sus prendas porque ya no le quedaban en lo absoluto, era más bien una catástrofe de tipo personal para Georgie, quien hizo a un lado un bulto de jeans que ni por asomo le cerraban ya sobre la cintura, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama para lamentar su falta de suerte.

—Oh, vamos —le acompañó Gustav colocándose a su lado—. Es temporal. El bebé nacerá en tres meses y todo volverá a ser como antes. Esto es una limitante temporal, después podrás volver a usar tu ropa de siempre sin problema alguno.

Enjugándose los párpados, Georgie le aclaró la dura realidad. —Ya subí nueve kilos, esta mañana me lo confirmó la báscula del baño, y a término del embarazo el bebé pesará poco más de tres kilos. Todo el extra que aumente de peso se quedará conmigo, Gus. Por muy bonita que sea esa fantasía que pintas, al nacer el bebé quedaré gorda y mi ropa en los cajones, lista para ser donada a la caridad.

Gustav suspiró, consciente de su insensibilidad, y se procuró un mejor acercamiento. —Vale. No será tan fácil volver a vestir tus prendas inmediatamente después de que nazca el bebé, pero para eso existe la dieta y el ejercicio. Tú siempre has sido delgada, y llevas una vida bastante activa…

—Eso cuando no tengo una pelota de playa pegada al estómago —agregó la bajista con cierto malestar.

—Mientras tanto puedes comprar ropa nueva. O seguir utilizando la mía —le chanceó con una minúscula sonrisa que contagió a Georgie cuando a través de sus lágrimas ella también sonrió—. En especial, creo que mi camiseta oficial del Bayern te luce sexy.

—¿Sexy con esa barrigota que te cargo? Ay Gus…

—Hey, que una vez admitiste que a mí también se me veía sexy —le susurró Gustav al oído, y Georgie se estremeció de deseo al recordar la manera en la que las mangas se le ceñían por los brazos fuertes y musculosos, y cómo la tela de la espalda se tensaba ante la más mínima flexión.

—Debe ser la camiseta, no nosotros los que lucimos sexys en ella —bromeó Georgie de vuelta, y dejando para más tarde sus crisis existenciales de peso y figura, se lanzó en búsqueda de los labios de Gustav.

Besarse conllevó a tocarse, y después a desprenderse de las ropas que les estorbaran. Cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban sobre la cama, haciendo a un lado la maleta y las prendas descartadas para hacer el amor con lentitud y sensualidad.

Entregada al placer físico, fue durante aquel momento que Georgie olvidó su figura de formas redondeadas para abandonarse ante Gustav, quien por el contrario la apreció bajo nuevos ojos, y tocándole el vientre pidió permiso para correrse sobre su piel, que le fue concedido tras una corta pausa.

Al terminar y volver a la engorrosa tarea de preparar sus maletas, Georgie se mostró más relajada y de paso resignada a lo que se salía de su control, y empacando prendas de Gustav y aquellas contadas de su guardarropa que todavía le quedaban, tomó nota de comprar lo que le fuera necesario en sus tiempos libres durante su estancia en LA.

Apilando maletas en la entrada del piso y cerciorándose de que tenían todo consigo, desde los pasaportes hasta las dos correas de Maxi, que también les acompañaría al viaje y que en esos instantes disfrutaba de un sobre de pollo con arroz que contenía unas gotas de laxante animal para que así su tarea de evacuar le fuera más sencilla.

—No recuerdo si ya empaqué mi loción de coco para las estrías —murmuró Georgie para sí mientras revisaba en su equipaje de mano, y Gustav acudió a su ayuda golpeando uno de los compartimentos laterales donde recordaba haber visto ese tubo—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió el baterista de vuelta, que por su parte ya había terminado con sus maletas y estaba poniendo el departamento a punto, desconectando electrodomésticos, el gas y cerrando las ventanas para evitarse el volver y encontrar el piso inundado. Ya le había pasado con anterioridad el salir de gira, olvidar un resquicio de la ventana del baño, y regresar para encontrar que varias palomas habían hecho su nido en la tina, y prefería evitarse una repetición de eso.

Porque así lo habían planeado, terminaron de alistarse poco antes de la una de la madrugada, y llamaron a un taxi del aeropuerto para que pasara por ellos y su equipaje. Su vuelo incluía escalas que los obligaban a moverse a Berlín, y de ahí a Londres antes de cruzar el Atlántico, lo cual había sido del desagrado de Georgie, que prefería mantener el máximo de tiempo posible los pies sobre la tierra, pero que se había visto imposibilitada a más porque las fechas y las reservas habían jugado en su contra.

La única ventaja aparente había sido el programar la salida a las cinco de la mañana, lo cual con el cambio de horarios y el transcurso del vuelo les permitiría arribar a LA a eso de mediodía, o como mejor lo definió Gustav, a la hora del almuerzo.

Durante las dos horas muertas que se les requería estar en el aeropuerto con anticipación, Gustav y Georgie hicieron lo más del tiempo que disponían, bebiendo un café con un rol de canela para ambos en la cafetería, curioseando en una librería donde ya cada uno eligió una revista para matar el rato durante el vuelo, y por último visitando la sección de souvenirs, en donde se aprovisionaron de regalos para los gemelos, quienes encarecidamente les habían pedido una dotación de pan alemán porque al parecer en USA no conocían el verdadero sabor de una hogaza hecha como era debido.

Para cuando llegó el momento de subir al avión, Georgie no paraba de bostezar por el sueño, y eso fue un gran alivio para ambos, ya que la doctora Dörfler había vetado los somníferos que la bajista tomaba al montarse en los vuelos como si se trataran de dulces, y ese viaje pasaría a ser uno de los pocos en los que volara sin más ayuda que un antifaz para oscurecer la luz y la mano de Gustav estrujada por ella para aferrar entre la suya.

—Y la pesadilla comienza —dijo Georgie cuando ya en sus asientos y con Maxi ocupando el que daba para el pasillo el capitán les dio por medio de los altavoces el saludo habitual que precedía al despegue—. No puedo esperar por el día en que la teletransportación sea una realidad.

—Pero mientras tanto intenta no clavarme las uñas —comentó Gustav con dulzura a pesar de que los dedos de Georgie le estrujaban como garras—. Que hablando de eso, Tom lo tomará como ofensa personal. Después dirá que no has ensayado ni una vez en tu bajo.

—Igual no sería una mentira —respondió Georgie, que como bien sabía Gustav, tenía meses sin prestarle atención a su instrumento. Y no era por falta de interés, sino más bien por logística, pues cada vez le quedaban más lejos las cuerdas, y la postura le hacía doler la espalda cuando se forzaba a mantenerla por más de quince minutos.

—Procura que no te escuche, o no te dejará en paz mientras estemos juntos.

—Presiento que igual no lo hará —dijo Georgie con un cierto tono en particular que alertó a Gustav aunque después éste no supo comprender por qué.

Preguntar a qué se refería Georgie quedó fuera de lugar, pues entonces la bajista se acomodó su antifaz sobre los ojos y anunció que planeaba dormir un par de horas, y que a menos que el avión se incendiara o que Maxi la necesitara, prefería no ser molestada.

Deseándole un bien merecido descanso, Gustav la dejó dormir.

 

Georgie no estuvo tan desencaminada en cuanto a materia de Tom, pues en efecto, apenas recogieron su equipaje en la banda automática de LA y se dirigieron a la sala de visitantes para reunirse con los gemelos, se toparon con un recibimiento de lo más extraño.

Bill, que en circunstancias normales era afable pero jamás excesivamente afectuoso, se lanzó sobre Georgie y la abrazó con una ternura que despertó en Gustav remanentes de celos de los que no tenía recolección, pero que dejó pasar sin problemas porque era Georgie y era Bill de quienes hablaba, y los dos sonreían con genuina alegría tras un reencuentro por largo esperado. Hablando al ritmo de una metralleta, Bill no perdió oportunidad en preguntar de todo, ponerles al tanto de los planes que tenía para su estancia, y mil y un detalles más del alojamiento, el clima y hasta de la última película que él y su gemelo habían ido a ver el cine el pasado domingo y que ellos “tenían que ver porque era una obra maestra merecedora de todos los Óscares”.

Tom en cambio fue… harina de otro costal. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, apenas si miró a Georgie, y su saludo de bienvenida fue un simple “Hey, ¿qué tal el vuelo?”, seguido de un asentimiento a medias cuando la bajista respondió que “Bien”, un tanto extrañada por su hosquedad.

Lo que en condiciones normales habría hecho feliz a Gustav porque por una vez Tom no acaparaba la atención de Georgie y no lo excluían para conformar un frente unido, en ese momento incomodó al baterista, que tras su fachada de indiferencia, no pasó por alto el nerviosismo en Georgie cuando ésta se vio sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

El viaje a la casa de los gemelos transcurrió tal como se esperaba, con la radio haciendo ruido de fondo, Bill desde el asiento del copiloto monologando a mil por hora del mar de ideas que confluían en su hiperactiva cabeza, y Gustav y Georgie escuchando con verdadero interés.

—So… Hemos dispuesto una habitación para los dos —dijo Bill de pronto, cortando su charla acerca de una tienda que se encontraba en Venice Beach y a la que se había vuelto cliente frecuente por esa otra a la que tendrían tarde que temprano enfrentarse—. Eso suponiendo que ustedes así lo quieran…

—No hay problema —contestó Gustav sin alterar sus facciones relajadas—. Sólo espero que alguna de las ventanas tenga buena corriente de aire, porque Georgie se ha quejado de calor y no quiero tener que salir a comprar un ventilador.

—Sólo un poco —desdeñó la bajista la noción, aunque en su contra estuvo el que se abanicaba con la mano y lucía las mejillas arreboladas por un calor que sólo ella sentía a pesar del mes en el que se encontraban—. Menos mal que el bebé nacerá antes de que empiece el verano, o de otra manera no habría sido capaz de soportarlo sin acabar muriendo por golpe de calor.

—¿Y todavía no han averiguado el sexo? —Preguntó Bill con un brillo en los ojos que delataba su genuino interés por el tema—. Apuesto que de ser un niño Gustav estaría feliz, pero si fuera una niña saltaría de felicidad.

—Es… —Entrelazando sus dedos por entre el asiento, Gustav sonrió para sí bajando el mentón—. Es un niño.

—¡Genial! ¿Escuchaste eso, Tom? —Intentó Bill incluir a su gemelo en la conversación, pero éste se continuó con la vista al frente en el tránsito y subió un poco el volumen de la radio.

—Qué bien —masculló con un tono con el que bien podría haber dicho “¿y a mí qué?”, y de pronto la tensión dentro del vehículo se disparó igual que las ondas radioactivas después de la explosión de una bomba nuclear, y de no ser porque Bill dio un giro a la conversación aquel habría sido el momento cumbre para que estallara una confrontación entre los cuatro miembros de la banda.

Una vez en casa, Gustav insistió en ser él quien se encargara tanto de su equipaje como de el de Georgie, dejando así a la bajista la ocupación de cuidar de Maxi, quien apenas verse libre de su jaula estiró las patitas y buscó el primer prado verde para desfogar su vejiga repleta de líquido.

—Tendrás que perdonar a Tom —dijo Bill de pronto, parándose al lado de Georgie mientras ellos dos observaban al mayor de los gemelos y a Gustav encargarse de las maletas—. No le ha sentado del todo bien enterarse que vas a ser mamá.

—Gustav va a ser padre, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que eso no le causa conflicto alguno? —Gruñó la bajista, que luchaba por mantener la cabeza fría, pero con un torrente de hormonas recorriendo su cuerpo le costaba no ceder a los cambios de humor.

—Tú eres su mejor amiga, cómplice de travesuras y… Crush imposible. Ya lo conoces. Tiene celos de que ahora que vas a ser madre las cosas entre ustedes dos van a cambiar. Creo que teme que te conviertas en una de esas mamás de tiempo completo y te olvides de cómo divertirte a la vieja usanza que los dos conocen.

—Vaya… ¿Eso te lo ha contado él?

—No. Pero soy su gemelo, a veces lo conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí…

—Tiene sentido… —Murmuró Georgie, que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Tom, y no lo había pasado por alto que ni una vez había volteado él a su dirección—. ¿Crees que debería forzarlo a hablar conmigo al respecto?

—Mejor no. Él acudirá a ti a su tiempo —aconsejó Bill, que se había agachado a la altura de Maxi y le acariciaba detrás de las orejitas peludas—. Ya lo conoces, no soporta que lo presionen, y si intentas forzarlo huirá en la dirección opuesta sólo para darte la contraría. Así es él...

—Ya, pero tenemos un disco en el que trabajar y será espantoso tener que soportar el estar encerrados juntos en un área reducida. Si en el coche me faltaba el aire, no quiero imaginar en el estudio… O peor, en la cabina de grabaciones.

—¿Quieres que hable yo con él? No sé si podría ayudar… Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo y tantear el terreno.

Inconsciente de que se estaba acariciando el vientre, Georgie denegó con la cabeza. —No, será mejor que no lo hagas. Déjamelo a mí. Esperaré a que sea él quien dé el primer paso y después… No sé, ya lo sabré durante la marcha.

—Ok, tú mandas.

Tras subir todo el equipaje y comer un almuerzo ligero que consistió en sándwiches deli de una tienda que hacía repartos a domicilio, Gustav y Georgie subieron a descansar un par de horas para reponerse del jet lag que amenazaba con dejarlos fritos al menor parpadeo, y tras una ducha para sacudirse la mugre y el sudor acumulados durante el vuelo, pasaron a recostarse bajo las sábanas.

—Puse la alarma a eso de las seis —dijo Gustav mientras esponjaba la almohada y se disponía a encontrar un acomodo que le permitiera dormir sin interrupciones hasta entonces.

Georgie hizo un ruido afirmativo, pero por lo demás se quedó con la vista al techo y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

A pesar de que habían cerrado las cortinas para que la luz del día no les molestara, de cualquier modo la habitación contaba con suficiente iluminación como para que sus figuras y contornos fueran nítidas para el otro, y Gustav apreció en la frente de Georgie líneas de tensión que no estaban ahí de antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a través de un bostezo. Daba igual si él se caía de cansancio y los párpados le pesaban peor que placas de acero, porque mientras que Georgie no le acompañara, el sueño no se apoderaría de él.

—Es Tom —murmuró la bajista, y fue todo lo que bastó para que Gustav comprendiera que la actitud del mayor de los gemelos tenía mayores repercusiones de lo que le había dado crédito en un inicio.

—¿Qué con Tom?

— _¿Qué con Tom?_ —repitió Georgie su pregunta con sarcasmo—. ¿Es que no notaste que me ignoraba?

Gustav resopló. —Ah, eso…

—Sí, eso —gruñó Georgie, a quien la entereza de Gustav a veces sacaba de quicio cuando ella estaba que vibraba de la intranquilidad.

—Es por… Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero es por el bebé.

—Eso mismo me dijo Bill.

—Ya, es que no era nada complicado de deducir. Desde el primer instante en que te vio se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bill me dio un par de razones de su comportamiento…

—… que con toda seguridad son correctas —completó Gustav su oración, acercándose hacia ella y pasándole un brazo por el centro del cuerpo—. No es que no quiera escucharte hablar de lo idiota que se ha comportado Tom hoy, pero…

—¿Quieres dormir?

—Ajá. Podría quedarme despierto contigo, pero no creo poder formar frases coherentes. Si ahora mismo esperas de mi un consejo valioso, te recomiendo mejor esperar a que haya dormido un par de horas antes de obtener resultados confiables.

—Mmm, tengo la impresión… de que… yo… tampoco… —Balbuceó Georgie a su vez, dejándose vencer por las horas de desvelo acumuladas y el cambio de horario que les tenía creyendo que era la hora de dormir en Magdeburg y no una tarde cualquiera en LA.

Tomando nota de más tarde poner los puntos sobre las íes con Tom, Georgie se acostó de lado para no morir aplastada bajo el peso de su barriga, y usando el brazo de Gustav para abrazarse a sí misma, no tardó en quedar noqueada.

 

Aunque el sueño reponedor al que se entregaron Gustav y Georgie les fue de lo más grato, no lo fue despertar a eso de las seis cuando todavía había luz en el exterior. Rodando sobre su espalda, Gustav se tomó unos minutos de preponderancia para decidir si era más importante atender a su vejiga llena o ignorar la alarma y dormir un rato más. De preferencia, diez horas más…

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha —murmuró Georgie a su lado, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo…

—¿Fuerza de voluntad? —Propuso Gustav, convencido de que iba a necesitar de la propia y de la ajena para moverse de ese colchón que le recordaba a una nube mullida.

Luego de cruzar una parte del mundo, a través de varias zonas horarias, con un desvelo impresionante y además un jet lag que daba la impresión de no acabarse jamás, Gustav estaba listo para dejarse morir y mandar al carajo el mundo. Y de no ser porque después se lamentarían con amargura el haber cedido a su pereza, se habría dado media vuelta y dormido por lo menos hasta medianoche, pero en su lugar se incorporó, y sentándose a la orilla de la cama fue como reunió valor para ponerse en marcha.

Georgie no tardó en imitarle, y reclamó como propio el sanitario, en donde se tardó varios minutos.

Justo entonces tocó Bill a su puerta, y al obtener el permiso de Gustav para pasar entró como un torbellino.

—¿Ya están listos? Los queremos llevar a comer a un restaurante genial en el centro de LA. Tienen un menú decente en cuestión de comida vegetariana, pero no te preocupes, también tienen cortes selectos de carne, y una barra de postres para morirse de gusto. ¿Y Georgie? Quizá después podamos volver y escuchar un rato los cambios que ha hecho Tom en los tracks, aunque por mi parte preferiría tomarnos el resto del día libre y salir a cualquier otro lado. Ustedes deciden. Y por cierto…

Perdiéndose en su propia voz, Bill habló y habló con esperar respuesta de Gustav porque ya sabía cuán callado podía ser el baterista apenas despertar, tantos años de conocerse no eran en balde, y continuó de ese modo hasta que Georgie salió del baño, con la cara recién lavada y aliento a menta de la pasta de dientes.

Utilizando el baño ahora que era su turno, Gustav le dejó a Georgie la tarea de lidiar con Bill, pero se apresuró en arreglarse para salir, y antes de la marca de los cinco minutos ya se encontraba más alerta y con los ojos menos irritados por el desvelo gracias a las gotas de ojos con las que siempre viajaba.

Al salir descubrió a Georgie con ropa de calle en lugar del pijama que vestía antes, y a Bill sentado a los pies de la cama. Con toda seguridad ella se había desvestido frente a él sin importarle gran cosa que el menor de los gemelos la viera en ropa interior, aunque más bien a Gustav le preocupaba esa recién descubierta timidez que tenía la bajista sobre sus formas redondeadas por el embarazo, pero al parecer eso no aplicaba ante Bill, que sin importarle su cambio de interlocutor, seguía monologando como si nada.

—… y por un dólar más puedes pedir dos bolas de helado de otro sabor. Yo diría que el mejor sabor es pistache con nueces, pero Tom insiste que el de plátano con chocolate es el mejor. ¿Tú qué opinas? Bueno, ya lo dirás una vez que vayamos ahí y compremos una orden extra grande con ingredientes ilimitados.

—¿Y Tom? —Preguntó Gustav de pronto, y la verborrea de Bill llegó a su fin abruptamente.

—Uhm, afuera. Está fumando un cigarrillo.

—Iré con él —dijo Georgie, que ya estaba lista del todo y no quería perder ni un minuto para arreglar lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo entre ella y Tom.

—Suerte —le deseó Gustav al salir ella de la recámara, y con resignación se quedó atrás alistándose por su cuenta y en compañía de Bill, que consideró su labor el aliviar la tensión reinante entre los cuatro por medio de más charla insulsa que al menos le sirvió a Gustav para acallar el ruido de fondo en su cabeza.

Por su cuenta se había hecho el baterista una idea de cuál era el problema que tenía Tom con Georgie, y que no era otro más que el comprender que estaban en planos diferentes de la vida. Desde que se conocían, Georgie había sido la cómplice de Tom y viceversa, los dos conectando al instante por sus instrumentos de cuerda que les daban resonancia al uno con el otro y a la vez los separaban del resto de los integrantes de la banda. En las buenas y en las malas habían sido apoyo incondicional y recíproco del otro, y ni siquiera la distancia de un océano entre ambos había cambiado esa relación.

Aunque a ratos esa cercanía entre ambos había despertado en Gustav celos irrefrenables que le provocaban la tentación de apartar a Tom de _su_ Georgie, bien sabía él que esos sentimientos entre ambos eran fraternales, pero sobre todo platónicos. Alguna vez en el pasado Tom se sintió atraído por Georgie al ser la única mujer dentro de la banda y tenerle ella confianza como para no mostrarse pudorosa ante él, pero ello no implicaba que albergaran en su interior sentimientos románticos por el otro.

Claro que Gustav tenía sus serias dudas al respecto… Un presentimiento le decía que de no haber existido él o Bill de por medio seguro esos dos habrían forjado una relación capaz de superar las expectativas de cualquier otra pareja, pero por salud mental el baterista había tenido que aprender a hacer de lado sus inseguridades y aceptar que de igual manera que a él a ratos le costaba creer que Georgie, siendo la Georgie que él conocía, se hubiera fijado en su persona y lo amara con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía por ella, también tuviera ese mismo pensamiento pero desde su perspectiva. Sólo así había podido superar Gustav en su mayor parte el complejo de inferioridad que sentía cuando Georgie estaba involucrada de por medio, y que en contadas y muy dolorosas ocasiones le había hecho pensar que él no merecía a la bajista, y que en cambio era Tom el receptor de su afecto…

—Tom quiere hacer las paces con Georgie —dijo Bill de pronto, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos que habían aislado a Gustav dentro de su propio cráneo—, pero le dije que eso era imposible. Georgie no le hizo nada como para que ambos tengan su parte de culpa y hagan ‘las paces’ —remedó con comillas en el aire—, pero él no lo entiende así. Se ha tomado bastante personal esto del… embarazo.

—¿Porque afecta a la banda de alguna manera o…?

—No, Tom no es como yo en ese aspecto —masculló Bill con incomodidad—. Más bien siente que Georgie se alejará. Que una vez que sea madre cambiará por completo y se volverá una de esas mujeres cuyo único tema de conversación será su bebé, la cantidad de pañales que cambia al día y las mejores lociones para los pezones agrietados, o algo así.... Lo cual sería normal, ¿sabes?, no lo ideal, pero… ¿Cómo podríamos juzgarla si así fuera el caso? Va a ser madre, y es normal que se opere algún cambio en ella o en su personalidad.

—Creo que ese sería yo —admitió Gustav con la sombra de una sonrisa bobalicona permeando sus labios—. Y por supuesto que Georgie va a cambiar, lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero no al grado en que dejaríamos de ser nosotros mismos. Cierto que algunas cosas van a ser diferentes, pero el resto seguirá igual. Tom tiene que ser consciente de ello.

—Ya, pero Tom está asustado. No lo quiere admitir con esas palabras, pero siente terror de que este sea el final de una era. Ya lo conoces, es un abuelo cuando se trata de pasar por cambios drásticos. Antes prefiere quedarse estático que en movimiento con el tiempo en el que vive.

—Y no tan drásticos —agregó Gustav, que tenía mil y un ejemplos de esa manía de Tom, en donde hasta el simple hecho de cambiar de marca de jabón de tocador podía ponerlo frenético y ansioso.

—Pero seguro que Georgie sabe lidiar con él. Tom se resistirá, y puede que hasta peleen un poco, pero ten por seguro que hacen las paces…

—Eso espero —comentó Gustav, temeroso de que no fuera el caso.

Y por supuesto, sus sospechas no cayeron en saco roto.

 

Fuera cual fuera la conversación que Georgie y Tom mantuvieron en el patio trasero no llevó a nada. De hecho, fue motivo de más silencios e incomodidad entre el resto de los miembros de la banda mientras cenaban en el restaurante al que tantas ganas había tenido Bill de llevarlos, y en donde por poco les faltó pedir dos mesas separadas para dividirse en dos grupos desiguales, donde Tom quedaba aislado porque él así lo había provocado.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —Preguntó Gustav a la menor oportunidad, pero Georgie denegó con la cabeza.

—Más tarde —fue su críptica respuesta.

Por la ventana salieron volando las proposiciones de Bill en cuanto a pasar a comer un postre, y de vuelta en la casa de los Kaulitz, Tom no perdió oportunidad en recluirse dentro de su dormitorio.

—Pero qué caray… —Se lamentó Bill—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Que salí, y al no poder quedarme a su lado para fumar porque el humo y las embarazadas no se mezclan, Tom se lo tomó bastante a mal —dijo Georgie sin tantos ambages, sacándose los zapatos que le apretaban sus hinchados pies—. Francamente, no sé qué esperaba… Estoy embarazada, era obvio que no íbamos a compartir un cigarrillo como solíamos hacerlo, pero Tom al parecer creía que iba a hacer una excepción por él, y cuando no fue el caso... Uhm…

—Tom idiota —gruñó Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hablaré con él.

—Nah, déjalo —intervino Gustav—. Si quiere ser un imbécil, que lo sea. Tom es un terco de lo peor, y conociéndolo seguro que prefiere perder un brazo antes de admitir que fue él quien estuvo mal, así que dale su tiempo y que baje cuando quiera. No hay prisa.

—Pero… ¿Y el disco? —Preguntó Bill, que después de gemelo de Tom era siempre un músico entregado a su arte.

—Igual puedes enseñarlos lo que tienen hasta el momento, ¿no? —Propuso Georgie—. Sería un comienzo…

—Supongo… —Murmuró el menor de los gemelos, con la vista perdida en las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta y a Tom, pero al final optando por aquello que sí estaba en sus manos modificar para bien—. Está bien. En marcha. Además de los tracks anteriores esta vez también agregamos piezas nuevas y antes de siquiera considerarlas en el disco quisiéramos su opinión.

El plural no les pasó desapercibido ni a Gustav ni a Georgie, que entendían que Bill y Tom eran un ítem compuesto de dos piezas, y que ni en situaciones como la que estaban viviendo se consideraban individuos independientes del otro.

Resignados a lo que había, Gustav y Georgie siguieron a Bill al estudio en casa que tenían, y con actitud positiva trataron de hacer lo más con lo que tenían.

 

No a espaldas de Gustav, aunque sí a su desconocimiento, Georgie se levantó a eso de las seis treinta cuando en la planta baja escuchó ruido en la cocina, y ya que apenas se habían ido a la cama una hora atrás, no estuvo errada su suposición de que a quien iba a encontrar no era a Bill, sino a Tom.

Un Tom que daba la impresión de haber dormido una larga siesta y no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ella, pero mal para él, porque Georgie no iba a permitir que ese asunto se prolongara por más tiempo a costillas de Gustav o de Bill.

—Tom… —Le llamó entró a la cocina, y el mayor de los gemelos fingió no escucharla, sentado ante la mesa y con una botella de corona frente a sí—. ¿No es demasiado temprano para beber eso?

—Jo, ¿no es demasiado temprano para empezar con esas frases de mamá?

Cruzándose de brazos por encima de su vientre, a Georgie no le pasó por alto el repentino tic que hizo contraer a Tom el rostro cuando la camiseta de Gustav que vestía se ciñó por encimas de sus formas redondeadas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero.

—Ya, yo tampoco, pero lo vamos a hacer, ¿sí? Compláceme al menos.

Abriendo el refrigerador, Georgie rebuscó en su interior buscando algo para beber y no encontrando nada mejor que una botellita plástica de yogurt líquido.

—Podrías coger otra cerveza —dijo Tom cuando Georgie se sentó frente a él y la mesa oscureció en parte su vientre—. Hay de sobra.

—Genial, muy amable de su parte, pero no puedo beber, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh — dijo Tom, y se volvió a replegar en su interior—. Ok.

—Tom, vamos…

—No estoy de humor.

—Vale, si quieres jugar así… —Apartando su yogurt, Georgie se estiró por encima de la mesa, y tras coger la botella de Tom, la empinó hasta los labios y bebió un largo sorbo que después la hizo toser—. Jo-der…

Bajándolo de golpe a la mesa, hizo que golpeara el cristal, y el ruido similar a un disparó hizo brincar a Tom.

—¿Contento?

—¿Eso no le hará daño al… uhm, al bebé? —Preguntó Tom con el ceño fruncido.

—Más vale que no o será tu culpa —gruñó Georgie—. Se supone que no debo beber nada de alcohol en el embarazo, y lo mismo aplica para fumar. Lo he dejado, ¿sabes? Y lo mismo Gustav, aunque a ratos sé que cuando sale al balcón y estamos bajo cero no es para admirar el exterior como me quiere hacer creer, pero al menos se esfuerza… Háblame, Tom, o no podré entender qué está mal para arreglarlo.

Tom encogió un hombro. —Nada está mal. Soy sólo yo, actuando como un idiota redomado.

—¿Por el bebé? ¿Es eso?

—Sí, por el… bebé. Y lo que implica.

—¿Como qué?

—Todo. Que ahora serás madre y no tendrás tiempo para divertirte. Yo no soy del tipo de autoengañarse como Bill, y sé que después de que ese bebé nazca no querrás salir de gira y dejarlo atrás. Lo cual es… comprensible. Supongo que yo haría lo mismo, no sé, no estoy en tus zapatos… El mismo caso aplicará para Gustav, y el resto se vendrá abajo sin problemas.

—¿Es así como lo ves?

—Es así como lo temo —masculló Tom, bebiendo luego de su cerveza hasta que no quedó ni una gota—. No quería que nada cambiara por lo menos en diez años más, y ahora… Es inevitable. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Consciente de que esas palabras le habían costado a Tom gran parte de su orgullo, Georgie se esforzó en ser igual de sincera y corresponderle con esa misma moneda de honestidad.

—No puedo prometerte que nada cambiará. Es parte de la vida el crecer, cambiar, querer cosas nuevas, y afrontar esas otras que aparecen de improviso y que te sacuden hasta los cimientos… No es como si lo hubiéramos planeado, ¿sabes? ¿Pero entonces qué clase de adulta habría sido si en lugar de aceptar que voy a tener un bebé y que la banda ya no será mi prioridad me hubiera colocado en posición fetal y me lamentara por mi suerte?

Tom gruñó. —No me he tirado al suelo para chuparme el dedo gordo…

—No, pero me has dado la peor recepción de tu vida. Se supone que eres mi amigo, y en lugar de estar feliz por verme luego de tantos meses lo único que hiciste fue ver mi barriga y tratarme con indiferencia, casi desprecio.

—Lo siento —masticó Tom las palabras—. En verdad lo siento…

—Y te creo, pero necesito más que eso de ti ahora mismo. —Tomándose una pausa, Georgie se talló los ojos y luego contuvo un bostezo—. El disco es tan importante para ti como para mí. Y no crucé medio planeta para que de buenas a primeras decidas que me vas a tratar peor que a un chicle pegado en la suela de tu zapato. Por mí vale si quieres ignorar que estoy embarazada, pero tendrás que hacer concesiones en otras áreas.

Tom se llevó una mano a la nuca y se pasó los dedos por el nacimiento del cabello. —No será tan fácil. Estás realmente gor-…

—Ni una palabra más, Tom —le detuvo Georgie con el dedo medio en lo alto—, o juro que te golpearé.

—Ok, no estás gorda, en realidad es sólo todo esto de… —Dibujando ante sí la barriga de Georgie con sus propias manos, Tom frunció el ceño—. ¿De cuántos meses estás?

—De seis. Y sí, esta barriga va a crecer todavía más —agregó Georgie con un suspiro de resignación—. No quiero ni imaginarme qué tanto más, porque de momento todavía me quedan algunas prendas mías y el resto las he sacado del armario de Gustav, pero presiento que no será por mucho tiempo más…

—Uhm, todavía me quedan un par de camisetas y jeans de cuando yo… Hace años… Ese look que tenía antes… —Farfulló Tom con cierto apuro—. Si quieres…

—¿Es tu ofrenda de paz? —Le chanceó Georgie con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada—. Porque tendrás que esforzarte más que eso, espero lo tengas en cuenta.

—Algo así. Pero en serio, esas camisetas seguro que te van bien, y Bill ha estado asistiendo a un par de cursos de corte y confección para ensayar con la línea de ropa que planea montar, así que seguro puede modificar un par de pantalones con una banda elástica y algo se podrá hacer.

La sonrisa de Georgie se ensanchó. —Acepto tu oferta, peeero… —Exageró la longitud de la vocal para aumentarle dramatismo al momento—, tendrás que seguir haciendo méritos si quieres que te perdone.

—Vale, sé que me lo tengo merecido…

—Exacto, pero somos amigos, ¿correcto? —Un asentimiento—. Así que saldremos de ésta indemnes. Un hijo no es el fin del mundo, y mucho menos el fin de la banda.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Es un bebé del que estamos hablando, no la jodida reencarnación del anticristo.

—Bueno, no sé —rió Tom con nerviosismo y la mirada cohibida—. Los bebés pueden ser… aterradores. Comen, cagan y lloran durante los primeros seis meses de vida, y el resto de sus próximos diecisiete años y medio son un grano en el culo. Si lo sabré yo que a ratos todavía me comporto como uno.

—Menos mal que lo admites… Y que Gustav no te escuche decir eso o me convertiré en madre soltera… no es que ahora mismo no lo sea, pero… —El comentario de Georgie no le pasó desapercibido al mayor de los gemelos, que dejando atrás su anterior antipatía de pronto había fruncido el ceño ante las implicaciones que tenía aquella oración—. Oh, pero no te preocupes. Estamos bien, y hablo por los tres. Gustav se ha comportado como un campeón con todo este asunto del embarazo y el bebé.

—Podría golpearlo si quieres —ofreció Tom, haciendo crujir sus nudillos como muestra de su fiereza, pero el ademán palideció en comparación a la técnica de Gustav, que con manos significativamente más anchas y fuertes se imponía mejor que Tom con sus dedos delicados de guitarrista.

—Gustav te haría trizas antes de que siquiera lograras asestarle un puñetazo.

—No perdería nada con probar.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —Idiota, tsk. Pero supongo que es inevitable.

Tom se tocó con la lengua el piercing del labio. —¿Significa que ya hemos hecho las paces?

—Depende. ¿Seguirás ignorándome o…?

—Bueno, uhm, no prometo de pronto emocionarme por cada patada que dé el bebé, y para mí los antojos de embarazada son un mito tan grande como una casa, pero al menos no seré un patán como antes.

—Bastará con que no te atreves a llamarme gorda de bueno, o antes que Gustav seré yo la que te arranque esos piercings y te haga dos labios inferiores. ¿ _Capisci_?

Tom tragó saliva y asintió.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Georgie, acariciándose la barriga.

Que aunque prematuro, el pronóstico para ambos (al igual que para la banda), de pronto era bueno.

 

Aunque su estancia en LA tenía como finalidad el sopesar la posibilidad de realizar cambios mayores en el disco y sólo después de considerar los pros y contras se iba a tomar una decisión, bastó para que Bill y Tom les mostraran las maquetas a Gustav y a Georgie para que se tomara una resolución definitiva.

—No importa que sea más trabajo para todos —dijo Georgie con los ojos brillantes—, si continuáramos adelante con el disco tal como estaba, me arrepentiría de ese ‘qué tal si’ que dejaríamos atrás.

—Yo estoy con Georgie en esto —se sumó Gustav, que durante toda la hora que les había tomado escuchar el disco con los cambios que los gemelos le habían hecho durante los últimos meses, no había dejado de mover brazos y piernas al ritmo de su batería. Y si un hecho era indiscutible era ese: Gustav no movía ni un músculo por algo que no valía la pena, y el caso contrario era su aprobación—. Si no sacamos al mercado esta nueva versión no le veo sentido a la anterior.

—Era justo eso lo que queríamos escuchar —sonrió Bill, que a la par de su gemelo agradeció el voto de confianza por lo que ya llevaban adelantado y que a partir de ese punto se convertiría en trabajo de cuatro, donde cada uno cumpliría con una parte insustituible por los demás.

Ya que tenían bases sólidas sobre las cuales enfocarse, sus horas de reunión pasaron sin contratiempos tales como buscar una melodía o el largo y tedioso proceso de escribir la letra para que se adecuara. En la mayoría de los casos, los cambios fueron mínimos, y el peso recayó sobre Tom en la consola, donde nuevos efectos se agregaron y transformaron su música de siempre en algo más.

Un estilo electrónico que ya habían desplegado durante la era de Humanoid volvió a apoderarse de su talento artístico, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada en donde esa idea era más bien un concepto que la disquera les impuso a la fuerza con robots, cambios de look que no se adecuaban a su personalidad, y melodías que a su parecer no conjugaban como era debido, en esta ocasión descubrieron juntos un sonido que se amoldaba a sus gustos (siempre variados y en apariencia imposibles de amalgamar en uno), de tal manera en que los resultados, o eran del agrado de todos, o se desechaban.

Con un horario de trabajo bastante estricto en donde las horas de estudio podían extenderse hasta por periodos de doce y dieciséis horas en sus momentos de manía, Georgie luchó más que nadie para demostrar que su embarazo no iba a ser ninguna clase de impedimento, ni mucho menos un pretexto de su parte para buscarse la simpatía del resto y conseguir más descansos que los demás. Codo con codo al lado de Tom, quien seguido dormía minisiestas todavía en su silla de trabajo, y que se mantenía a base de latas de redbull, goma de mascar y masajes en los tensos hombros que le prodigaba su gemelo, Georgie les chinchaba a ambos para dar más de sí mismos hasta el agotamiento.

En cuanto a su vicio por el tabaco, tanto Bill como Tom hicieron un acuerdo mutuo de restringir su consumo estando Georgie presente, por lo que dos o tres veces en una sesión de trabajo salían ‘al baño’ y se demoraban al menos media hora. Fue Gustav quien le informó a Georgie que ese par en todo caso salía al exterior y fumaba de tres a cinco cigarrillos de golpe para paliar la ansiedad, y después se rociaban con aromatizante para disimular, aunque pronto la bajista identificó esas escapadas suyas por el aroma a menta con el que querían encubrirlas.

—Al menos debes de darles puntos porque se esfuerzan —le recordó Gustav en uno de los pocos días libres que tuvieron, y sólo porque Bill pescó un terrible resfriado que le hizo imposible cantar ante el micrófono sin sonar gangoso. Con Tom quedándose en casa para cuidarlo, ellos dos habían aceptado de buena gana la tarea de ir al supermercado y suplir las alacenas y el refrigerador que ya tenían en saldos rojos. A riesgo de tener que hacer una tercera comida que consistiera en lasagna congelada, Georgie recopiló en una lista peticiones especiales y con Gustav se lanzó en la camioneta de Tom a las compras.

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la tercera semana de marzo, y aunque sus boletos de regreso tenían fecha abierta para el resto del mes, tanto Gustav como Georgie ya habían tomado en consideración que el flujo del disco estaba fluyendo de mil maravillas, y que sería una soberana tontería retirarse antes de la llegada de abril sólo porque la aerolínea les cobrara una penalización por ello.

Absortos en el disco y la rutina que se había establecido entre los cuatro, el riesgo que corrían era de perder su _moméntum_ , y con él la hebra dorada que los estaba guiando a su mejor disco hasta ese punto de sus carreras, por lo que Gustav y Georgie lo hablaron, y juntos decidieron extender su estancia un poco más. Al menos hasta que consideraran prudente haber llegado a un punto de saturación y el volver a casa no representara un riesgo para el disco.

—La doctora Dörfler me previó de no volar más allá del séptimo mes de embarazo —dijo Georgie, mientras ella y Gustav se paseaban por el pasillo de los cereales—. No porque represente un riesgo para el bebé ni nada por el estilo —se apresuró a aclararle a Gustav, que se había quedado rígido con una caja de Lucky Charms en la mano—, pero el nacimiento podría adelantarse…

—No me malinterpretes, pero —Gustav volvió a colocar la caja en su anaquel—, no me gustaría llegar a eso. Sé que en caso de quedarnos varados aquí encontraríamos la manera de volar de regreso a casa, pero los riesgos de volar en un avión privado son los mismos de una gran línea comercial. Y que el bebé naciera en este país no es mi… situación ideal. Antes preferiría que nuestra familia estuviera a nuestro lado acompañándonos, y eso no sería posible si no volvemos a tiempo.

—Hablaré con mi doctora para preguntarle cuándo es nuestro día límite para regresar —dijo Georgie, tranquilizando a Gustav y a sus temores más de lo que éste habría querido admitir para no perder su fachada de inmutabilidad.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Gustav había estado pasando por episodios de angustia en los que de pronto despertaba en la madrugada bañado en sudor por alguna terrible pesadilla que involucraba a Georgie o al bebé, y dado que él no era de creer en presagios ni vaticinios fatalistas, su primera opción había sido deducir que en su interior se gestaban miedos que despierto podía ignorar, pero que de noche y con las luces apagadas, se manifestaban en forma de sueños terribles donde abundaba la sangre, la pérdida, y el dolor.

Aunque deliberadamente hacía un esfuerzo por obviar esos ridículos miedos suyos que después de cada pesadilla le obligaban a extender la mano y tocar a Georgie para cerciorarse de que estaba ahí, que estaba viva y bien, por salud mental era que Gustav necesitaba estar de vuelta en Magdeburg apenas el disco adquiriera su forma final, y no haría ninguna clase de negociación con los gemelos, en el dado caso, de que la fecha de partida que les diera la doctora Dörfler llegara y el disco quedara incompleto.

Entre lo uno y lo otro, su elección primordial sería siempre Georgie…

—Gusti —le distrajo de pronto la bajista, que no ajena a su línea de pensamiento, se posicionó frente a él (no del todo), y lo abrazó a pesar de la barriga que se interponía entre ambos—. Debes de confiar más en la suerte que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Todo está saliendo bien, ¿por qué preocuparse antes de tiempo?

Aprovechando que eran los únicos en el pasillo de cereales a esas horas, Gustav rodeó a Georgie con los brazos y entrelazó los dedos sobre su espalda. Por inercia, su nariz buscó el aroma de su cuello, y se maravilló al descubrir que era el mismo que ayer, que anteayer, que un año atrás, e incluso que el que tenía al conocerla y la abrazó por primera vez.

—Debería ser yo quien te consolara a ti, no al revés —masculló Gustav con remordimiento por no cumplir con su papel de proveedor, pero Georgie, que carecía de ese concepto y los consideraba a los dos iguales, no aceptó su autoconmiseración y se lo hizo saber.

—Bah, ahora es mi turno de consolarte a ti, así que espera el tuyo —susurró Georgie contra su mejilla antes de plantarle un beso.

Gustav habría de corresponder con otro, esta vez en los labios, de no ser porque de la nada apareció un crío que apenas tendría cuatro o cinco años, y que en inglés preguntó si estaban haciendo más bebés.

—¿Uh? —Se extrañó el baterista, y en eso se les unió la madre del niño, que disculpándose con profusión por la impertinencia de su pequeño, se lo llevó consigo a un carrito de compra que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

—Presiento que ese crío todavía no sabe del todo cómo se hacen los bebés —rió Georgie, que se tomó con gracia la interrupción y se despidió con la mano del niño, que a pesar de alejarse con su madre a paso veloz, no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

Aligerado el ambiente, prosiguieron con el resto de su lista de compra, y como premio final se compraron a la salida un helado doble de chocolate que, en teoría era para compartirse, pero del cual al final Georgie se comió más de la mitad que le correspondía.

En casa los recibieron ambos gemelos en la sala, Bill en pijama y desmadejado en el sillón de tres plazas, y a Tom atendiéndolo con una devoción que sólo podía asociarse al amor ilícito que compartían.

—La fiebre ya bajó, pero a Bill le encanta que lo consientan cuando está enfermo —declaró el mayor de los gemelos, y para demostración fue que Bill exageró un carraspeo y con un hilo de voz pidió un té que tuviera el jugo de un limón, una cucharada grande de miel orgánica, un chorro de vinagre de manzana, una pizca de canela, y una rodaja de jengibre.

—Pero en ese orden, Tomi —agregó con su último aliento, y aunque éste rodó los ojos al cielo por sus ridículas exigencias, no por ello se las negó.

Aunque técnicamente aquel día contaba como libre porque no pusieron un pie en el estudio, no por ello estuvo exento de trabajo cuando desde el sillón Bill orquestó una conferencia vía Skype con Andreas, que ya tenía terminados los conceptos de arte que se incluirían en el disco y en la publicidad.

—Incluso pensé que sería genial diseñar un poco de mercancía, así que les he enviado distintas opciones —agregó el rubio amigo de los gemelos, sonriendo para sí pues conocía el alcance de su creatividad y estaba seguro de su calidad.

Para sorpresa de Gustav, quien era después de Bill el más exigente, las ideas de Andreas no iban desencaminadas al producto final que esperaban recompilar en el álbum, y la adición de una fuente que lo unificara todo no hizo sino aumentar su convencimiento.

—He hecho varios modelos para cada letra —explicó Andreas—, porque luciría genial que no hubiera repeticiones en el título del disco.

—Ah, eso —intervino Tom, mirando a sus compañeros de banda por turnos—. Es que todavía no nos hemos decidido por nada en concreto.

—Y no hay apuro —agregó Bill—. Seguro que sale por sí solo.

—Esperemos que sí —murmuró Georgie, que había interpretado la hesitación de los gemelos por comprometerse a un título como simple y llana indecisión.

—De cualquier modo, gracias por todo, Andi —se apresuró Bill a ponerle final a aquella reunión—. Revisaremos la parte de la mercancía y te escribiré un correo durante la semana. ¿Ok?

—Por mí bien. _Ciao_!

— _Ciao_!

Aunque en conjunto revisaron las ideas que Andreas tenía para futura mercancía (y que no eran para nada malas ni desencaminadas), Bill no tardó en adormecerse por efecto de los medicamentos que tomaba, y ya fuera porque sus inhibiciones se volvieron casi nulas o porque era el momento indicado y el destino lo sabía, no perdió oportunidad en sugerir el _Track 07_ como el indicado para nombrar el disco en su honor.

—No es mala idea, pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó Gustav, a quien no le pasó por alto la mirada que intercambiaron los gemelos entre sí.

—Lo sabrán cuando escuchen la nueva versión que grabamos ayer —dijo Tom—. En cierto modo es un… una especie de regalo. Para Georgie —finalizó con la voz un par de octavos más baja—. Te envié una copia al correo electrónico, así que podrás escucharla cuando quieras y decirnos tu veredicto.

Georgie asintió. —Ok, por mí vale. ¿Algo más?

Y el silencio que le respondió bastó como prueba de que no.

 

Con ánimos de disfrutar el resto de su día libre, Gustav y Georgie salieron a pasear con Maxi y las mascotas de los gemelos a un espacio circundante que se encontraba cerca de la casa, y que si bien no era tal cual un parque de perros con las reglas que imperaban en un lugar como ese, sí cumplía con los requisitos principales: Espacio para correr y uso de correas reglamentario.

Tom en un principio se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, pero luego Bill le hizo entender que tener la casa para ellos dos solos y sin las interrupciones habituales de ‘sus bebés’ tenía mayores ventajas, por lo que el mayor de los gemelos se excusó y a cambio les entregó de buena gana a su pequeña manada.

Así que además de Maxi, se les unieron Capper, uno de los Dachshund que todavía le sobrevivían a Bill, y a Pumba, el regordete bulldog inglés que Bill había adoptado apenas dos meses atrás y que con rapidez se había convertido en su favorito.

Al llegar ellos a LA, Pumba ya era más grande que Maxi, pero al cabo de casi un mes el bulldog ya daba muestras de haber duplicado su tamaño, y no daba la impresión de una tregua que le impidiera un estirón similar para el próximo mes.

—Es casi gracioso cómo los perros se parecen a sus dueños —dijo Georgie cuando ya llevaban buena media hora caminando y entre ellos y los perros se había establecido una dinámica.

Ella por su cuenta llevaba a Maxi y a Capper, que no tiraban de la correa y le seguían el paso sin importar su lentitud, en tanto que Gustav llevaba al Dachshund, que a pesar de sus cortas patas parecía querer trotar, y a Pumba, que cada dos por tres pretendía salirse del camino y hacía oídos sordos a sus indicaciones por obedecer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Gustav, aunque sospechaba cuáles serían los argumentos de Georgie.

—¿En serio tengo qué hacerlo? Basta con un vistazo.

—Seh… Pero no quería ser severo con la falta de voluntad de Bill para educar a sus mascotas.

—Y Tom en cambio puede llegar a ser tan estricto. ¡Capper, alto! —Le ordenó al perro, y al instante éste se detuvo y su cola dejó de moverse de lado a lado para quedar quieta—. ¡Sentado! —Y en el acto se sentó el can a la espera de más indicaciones—. Muy buen chico, Capper. Eres el mejor. Y tú también Maxi —acarició Georgie a los dos perros, que habían hecho de su paseo un momento agradable y sin esfuerzos extras, muy diferente de la situación en la que se encontraba Gustav…

—Oh, Pumba. ¡No comas eso! —Reprendió Gustav a la mascota de Bill por tercera vez en lo que iba de su paseo, pues apenas el bulldog encontraba algo comestible cuando ya hacía intentos por llevárselo a la boca y masticar con fruición para devorar. De no ser porque Gustav había visto a Bill en innumerables ocasiones alimentarlo grandes porciones de croquetas especialmente diseñadas para cachorros en desarrollo, habría sospechado que sus raciones le eran insuficientes, pero por el contrario, sus porciones eran enormes, mas no por ello Pumba daba la impresión de estar satisfecho, y glotón como él solo estaba siempre a la caza de más alimentos para saciar su barriga sin fondo.

—Tengo la impresión de que no somos los únicos padres primerizos en la banda —comentó Georgie de pasada y con la vista fija en Pumba.

—No hacía falta la aclaración. Justo ayer vi a Bill darle de comer a Pumba con su tenedor, y después él siguió comiendo con el mismo… Pero en cualquier caso, debe de ser genial tener uno propio…

—¿Un hijo?

—No —se encogió Gustav de hombros—. Un perro. Tú tienes a Maxi, Tom a Capper, y ahora Bill a Pumba… Y yo quisiera el mío propio.

Caminando un par de metros en silencio, fue Georgie quien después habló. —Quizá podrías… Uhm, pero mi casero tiene una regla estricta de perros grandes no en su propiedad. ¿Qué raza es la que tienes en mente?

—De pequeño tuvimos en casa un labrador llamado Lukas, tú misma lo conociste en sus últimos años con nosotros, así que… —Mirando a Georgie de reojo y a sus reacciones, Gustav se apresuró a clarificar—. Pero no es como si estuviera cerrado a sólo esa idea. Era más bien una… especie de anhelo, que sé lo poco factible que sería adoptar ahora mismo un cachorro y después salir de gira. No sería justo para nadie.

—Eso no le impidió a Bill tener a Pumba… —Le recordó Georgie con suavidad.

—Ya, pero Bill no piensa en esa clase de inconveniencias, y además pronto estará el bebé, y… No parece el momento adecuado, ¿sabes? No porque quiera algo debo tenerlo en ese mismo instante. Al menos eso creo.

—Vale —asintió Georgie en reflexión, desmenuzando cada palabra de esa oración, pero a fin de cuentas no encontrando nada que no supiera de antemano.

—¿Volvemos? —Sugirió el baterista para cambiar de tema, pero también porque su paseo se había alargado por espacio de una hora, y todavía les tocaba caminar un largo tramo de regreso.

—Ok —aceptó Georgie, y concentrado cada uno en sus pensamientos, emprendieron la marcha de vuelta.

 

El _Track 07_ del que los gemelos le proveyeron a Gustav y a Georgie la más nueva copia resultó ser una versión que en sonido representaba lo que ellos querían entregar a las fans, y que en materia de letra presentó cambios leves durante el primer verso. Nada fuera de lo ordinario considerando que los arreglos se llevaban a cabo incluso la tarde previa a entregar la maqueta a la disquera para su producción masiva, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a Gustav, pero sobre todo a Georgie, fue una línea en particular.

— _We are the Kings and Queen of Suburbia_ —pronunció Gustav el fragmento que habían repetido hasta el cansancio para cerciorarse de que no había un error en su interpretación.

Pero el caso era que no, y en efecto, la letra hablaba de reyes, sí, pero también de una reina, en singular, y la interpretación no era difícil…

—Jo —murmuró Georgie con las mejillas teñidas de un peculiar tono sonrosado. Iba más allá de la simple exaltación, pero poco antes de llegar a ser una vergüenza. Al contrario, era casi… halagador.

—Oh, si Bill piensa que esto es decir ‘lo siento’ por todas las idioteces que ha hecho en el pasado, uhm, pues no sé —continuó hablando la bajista, y el _Track 07_ reproduciéndose sin parar como ruido de fondo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Gus?

—Me irrita que sea el gesto más romántico que jamás hayas recibido en la vida y que no venga de mi parte. Joder con esos dos, que pudieron haberme incluido en el secreto —gruñó Gustav, aunque sin verdadero enojo detrás de sus palabras. Más bien asombro por lo sigilosos que habían trabajado ese par, hasta el punto en que no sólo no le habían incluido, sino que al igual que Georgie, ni se había sospechado de lo que ellos dos planeaban—. Idiotas…

—Supongo que ahora estamos obligados a aceptar la canción como definitiva para el disco…

—Y Bill la pedirá para darle nombre al álbum…

—Nos tiene acorralados…

—Sospecho que ese era su plan desde el inicio…

—Pues vale —dijeron al unísono sin proponérselo, y la sonrisa compartida que les acompañó tuvo altas dosis de dulzura.

De manera no oficial, aquel _Track 07_ habría de convertirse en legado como el nombre de su siguiente álbum de estudio: Kings of Suburbia.

 

Un 90% del resultado final del disco se completó el penúltimo día de ese marzo, y con gran seriedad fue que anunció Tom tener ya consigo toda la materia prima para trabajar ese restante 10% y que oficialmente podían sentarse en sus laureles y con una cerveza (“O un batido de chocolate”, agregó para Georgie, que se había mantenido todos esos días bebiendo agua mineral, jugos y batidos de verduras) darse por satisfechos con lo que habían logrado en conjunto y con tan poco tiempo.

El anuncio les vino como anillo al dedo a Gustav y a Georgie, que habían dado todo de sí para poder llegar a ese punto, y que contaban ya los días para volver a casa y disfrutar de ese último trimestre que había iniciado en LA pero que esperaban terminar en Magdeburg.

—Deberíamos ir a Las Vegas a celebrar —propuso Bill, hecho un remolino de energía y batiendo palmas para demostrar su alegría—. Rentar una de esas suites de lujo con jacuzzi incluido y beber champagne de importación. La última vez que estuvimos ahí fuimos a un buffet increíble, y hay varios clubs nocturnos que vale la pena volver a visitar, ¿o no, Tomi? —Corroboró con su gemelo, que sentado en su silla ergonómica frente a la consola de mandos y con los dedos entrelazados al frente, daba la impresión de estar por completo en un estado zen.

—No sé… —Fue la pausada respuesta de Tom, que a diferencia de su gemelo, no había arrumbado a Georgie a la parte más lejana de su memoria—. Georgie en bikini dentro del jacuzzi sería genial, pero Georgie en bikini y embarazada de siete meses, uhm… No ofensa, Gus, pero no es precisamente lo que más me excita.

—¡Serás idiota! —Le lanzó Georgie con una rodaja del sushi que habían pedido temprano en la tarde antes de entrar al estudio, pero que hasta muchas horas después habían probado—. Yo tampoco quiero ver tu escuálido trasero en traje de baño, que lo sepas.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —masculló Bill, con sus ánimos desinflándose igual que un globo pinchado.

—Pero igual podríamos ir… —Sugirió Gustav, pero pasmo general tanto de Georgie como de los gemelos, que no esperaban de él aquella proposición—. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Georgie, de cualquier modo no teníamos planeado volver antes que ese día a Magdeburg, y bien podríamos, qué se yo… Ir a un par de casinos, asistir a algún show, beber mojitos y piñas coladas vírgenes, y tomar el sol. ¿No decías justo ayer que no te vendría mal un poco de bronceado? —Corroboró con la bajista, que tenía en lo alto las cejas, pero por lo demás no daba muestras de haberlo escuchado.

—Sí, pero… —Retrasando su respuesta, Georgie examinó a cada uno de los miembros de la banda por turnos, encontrando en ellos la expectación que sólo podía darse en los críos pequeños la víspera a Navidad cuando sabían que San Nikolas les había prometido, una bicicleta, la nueva consola de juegos y hasta un cachorrito—. Uhmmm… Por mí no habría inconveniente, siempre y cuando estuviéramos de vuelta el miércoles.

—Eso nos daría como margen tres días y dos noches —contó Bill, tomando en cuenta que era domingo y Las Vegas estaba a una distancia que podían recorrer sin problemas en un par de horas tras el volante.

—O tres días y tres noches si nos vamos ahora mismo —sugirió Tom con una espontaneidad que pertenecía más a su gemelo, pero que cuando nacía de él resultaba ser todavía mucho más seductora.

Bastó que la idea se asentara en sus cabezas por espacio de unos segundos, antes de que todos se contagiaran por la emoción de un viaje improvisado en todas sus facetas.

—Entonces hagamos maletas y salimos en veinte —dijo Bill para todos, y al instante se movilizaron.

Las Vegas esperaba por ellos.

 

A la vuelta de los días, Gustav habría de buscar la cadena de sucesos que desencadenaron su catástrofe y caída, y en su mente todo habría de ser culpa de Britney Spears.

Bueno, tal cual no de Britney Spears, la conocida princesa del pop, sino de Bill, que perdió tiempo cantando sus canciones en lugar de grabar un segmento de una de sus propias canciones… Lo que a su vez derivó en tardanzas para salir del estudio… Y en que se retiró más tarde de lo usual a la cama… Lo cual al día siguiente lo tuvo bostezando y lamentándose por esas horas de sueño perdidas… Y que por tanto le hicieron ceder su asiento del copiloto en pos de cabecear un poco en uno de los asientos de atrás.

Ya que Gustav quería disfrutar del paisaje desértico que conducía a Las Vegas, fue Georgie la elegida para sentarse al lado de Tom, y aunque nadie lo supiera (o se lo imaginara siquiera) fue lo que bastó para tentar al destino, que cruel como siempre, se manifestó en forma de caos.

Tenían apenas dos horas en carretera cuando la batería del iPod de Gustav murió, y al ir a revisar éste si su teléfono estaba cargado descubrió que apenas tenía un miserable 7% de batería, que para lo que le duraría, no valía ni la pena intentarlo.

Con Bill durmiendo sobre su regazo usando sus muslos como almohadas, Gustav se vio tentado de pedirle a Georgie su móvil para seguir escuchando música, pero habría sido en balde, pues la bajista tenía en su colección canciones que más bien eran de un estilo rock-pop que para nada se asemejaba a su delirio por el metal que a él le resultaba su debilidad.

En todo caso, no quiso interrumpir, pues Tom y Georgie charlaban, ajenos a que en sus audífonos no se escuchaba ninguna clase de sonido y en cambio podía oírlos a ellos a la perfección.

Sólo que entonces…

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos los tres en Las Vegas?

—Ach, Tom.

—Debes admitir que fue… divertido.

—Eso no es lo que pongo en duda. Pero… Hay cosas que es preferible olvidar.

—No pidas imposibles. No pasa ni un día sin que piense en eso, y estoy seguro que lo mismo aplica para Bill. Una vez incluso me confesó que no le importaría repetirlo, aunque…

—Joder, Tom —rió Georgie, y se cubrió parte del rostro con ambas manos—. No me lo recuerdes. No aquí. No ahora. Y no… nunca. Es mejor si olvidamos que alguna vez pasó.

Intrigado acerca de qué hablaban esos dos, Gustav continuó inmóvil y con la vista al frente, fingiendo ante todo que el ceño fruncido en su frente era por un solo de batería y no porque la conversación entre Georgie y Tom le estuviera preocupando. Para nada. Ni una pizca…

Aunque siguieron hablando de ello por espacio de unos minutos, pronto Georgie cambió de tema y Tom no insistió, por lo que Gustav decidió que ya era suficiente de guardar apariencias y se retiró los audífonos.

—No puedo creer lo monótono de este viaje. Ya muero de ganas porque estemos ahí —dijo como frase de apertura, y Georgie saltó un poco de su asiento al oír su voz.

—Oh, pensé que estabas dormido —murmuró con nerviosismo, y de nueva cuenta Gustav tomó nota de ello.

—No. Sólo… escuchando música.

—Genial.

Aprovechando que todavía tenían ante sí una extensa porción de desierto por cruzar, Tom, Georgie y Gustav se enfrascaron en un debate acerca de las mejores actividades para llevar a cabo en la ciudad, y la declaración unánime era pedir servicio a la habitación y contemplar las maravillosas vistas que se seguro se verían desde las dos suites contiguas que habían rentado en el octavo piso en el Circus Circus, que por elección de Bill al recordarle a su querida Britney Spears, era donde tenían sus reservaciones.

—Muero de ganas por meterme a la piscina —comentó Georgie mientras se estiraba el cuello de su camiseta y soplaba aire en dirección a su interior—. Odio este jodido calor seco.

—Eres tú —dijo Tom, con ambas manos al volante—, porque el clima está de lujo.

—Mmm, probablemente tengas razón —murmuró para sí la bajista, que junto con Gustav había leído un par de páginas web acerca de cómo la temperatura corporal aumentaba durante en el embarazo, y cómo era común durante el último trimestre que experimentara calores repentinos y hasta bochornos.

—Bill comentó algo de una piscina al aire libre —agregó Gustav para conciliar—. Tal vez podrías meterte y nadar unas cuantas brazadas.

—O quizá sólo bastaría con que te coloques de espalda y dejes al balón que te tragaste hacer su efecto —bromeó Tom, que con su sentido del humor retorcido y un tanto maligno cuando se trataba de Georgie no sabía la camisa de once varas en la que estaba por meterse si seguía por ese camino.

—Vuélveme a llamar gorda y te juro, Tom, que le cortaré las cuerdas a tu guitarra favorita —le amenazó Georgie sin pizca de humor en su voz.

El silencio del mayor de los gemelos le confirmó que su advertencia no había caído en saco roto, pues Tom cerró la boca y se abstuvo de continuar.

—De cualquier modo, no traje conmigo ningún traje de baño —dijo Georgie—. Creo que tendré que conformarme con una ducha y el aire acondicionado en la temperatura más baja.

—Eso y dormir desnuda, que no será tu primera vez en esta ciudad —dijo Tom entre dientes en una broma privada para sí, y con las orejas rojas, Georgie le soltó un golpe, que de no haber sido por la conversación que antes habían mantenido sin saber que Gustav la presenciaba, habría pasado desapercibida.

Pero la cuestión era, que ese caso no aplicaba, y Gustav se mosqueó.

—Uhhh —bostezó Bill de pronto—, ¿ya llegamos?

Para entonces ya estaban a escasos veinte kilómetros de llegar y Las Vegas era un manchón borroso al frente que poco a poco cobraba definición conforme avanzaban en la carretera y la silueta de sus edificios se precisaba cada vez más.

La inclusión de Bill en el grupo contribuyó a un buen ambiente cargado de bromas y de risas, pero no por ello pudo Gustav deshacerse de la incómoda sensación que se aposentó sobre su nuca como un peso sólido y compacto, y que le hacía intuir que algo malo, en realidad terrible, estaba por ocurrir…

Los temores de Gustav, pese a todo, parecieron ser infundados cuando a su llegada al hotel se les trató con deferencia y las suites resultaron ser de su agrado. Apenas cruzar el dintel de entrada, Georgie se dirigió al sanitario mientras el baterista le pagaba al botones por subir su equipaje, y cuando por fin estuvieron a solas les fue imposible no tocarse.

—Menos mal que la cama no es una de esas ridiculices con forma de corazón y tapizado de terciopelo —dijo Gustav de buena gana, pero su comentario no fue recibido con la sonrisa esperada. Más bien, los labios de Georgie se contrajeron en un rictus indescifrable que pretendía ser una, pero que en realidad expresaba una cierta dosis de dolor.

—Qué bobada, Gus. Una cama así sería de lo más impráctico.

—Ya, pero es el cliché.

—Hay muchas cosas cliché cuando se trata de Las Vegas —murmuró la bajista separándose de él—. Los Elvis de la calle, tatuarse por primera vez, matrimonios con desconocidos… ¿Y no fue precisamente Britney Spears la que se casó en una de esas capillas exprés de veinticuatro horas?

—No lo sé, habría que preguntarle a Bill. Seguro que él sabe hasta quiénes fueron los testigos que firmaron en el registro.

—Mmm.

Separándose de Gustav, Georgie procedió a darle la espalda y a descalzarse, y de nueva cuenta quedó patente para el baterista que algo entre ellos dos estaba un poco torcido.

No era que estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro, o que hubiera algo pendiente flotando entre los dos. Era más bien… Una especie de barrera que antes de llegar a Las Vegas no existía, pero que con cada minuto ahí aumentaba en grosor y pasaba de transparente a opaca.

—Ouch —murmuró Georgie de pronto llevándose la mano el costado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El bebé está pateando…

—Quizá tenga hambre.

—O quizá quiere jugar.

—Tal vez sólo está un poco inquieto.

—Por mí vale, pero que se abstenga de más patadas a mis órganos vitales. Y no quiero imaginar que todavía me quedan tres meses más de esto —suspiró Georgie, sentándose a los pies de la cama y ejerciendo presión con la palma de su mano donde sentía más fuerte los golpes.

—¿Puedo…? —Pidió Gustav, reluctante de un rechazo que jamás habría de llegar.

Georgie le indicó que se acercara, y Gustav no hesitó a sentarse en el piso, y con delicadeza tocar en el sitio donde la bajista le indicó. Con cautela esperó a que el bebé se moviera, y su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando justo sobre la palma de la mano sintió un cierto… movimiento. Más ligero que un simple cosquilleo, pero sin llegar a producir ninguna clase de daño, el bebé volvió a patear e hizo saber el mundo que ahí estaba, creciendo, desarrollándose, volviéndose una vida en toda su definición.

—Wow…

—Siempre actúas igual —le sonrió Georgie, posando su mano sobre la de Gustav y moviéndola a un par de centímetros hacia la derecha—. Aquí. Se ha rotado un poco y ahora es de este lado donde más fuerte se sienten sus golpes.

—No me puedes culpar. Esto es… simplemente genial. Lo vuelve más real que esas ecografías en donde es imposible diferenciar la cabeza de los pies. Mi bebé, _nuestro_ bebé está ahí dentro y se manifiesta.

—Oh, y espera a que lo sientas tener hipo. Es como tener contracciones y cosquillas a la vez.

Alzando el mentón, Gustav miró a Georgie con ojos grandes. —¿Hipo? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Hace un par de noches, mientras dormías. Un momento estaba quieto y al siguiente estaba bailando tap sobre mi hígado, y cuando creí que no podría ser peor, empezó tener esa especie de hipidos. Todo mi estómago se contraía como un gran corazón palpitante, pero la doctora Dörfler ya me habría prevenido de que podría ocurrir para que no me asustara.

—Sin importar qué, a partir de ahora despiértame —pidió Gustav, respondiendo a las leves pataditas que recibía en la palma de la mano con un poco de presión—. No me importará en lo absoluto.

—Prevenido estás —le guiñó Georgie un ojo—, que la mayor parte de las veces ocurre de madrugada y sobre todo después de comer picante. Algo tienen los condimentos que lo vuelven hiperactivo.

Disfrutando de esa intimidad que raras veces les estaba permitida sin interrupciones, Gustav y Georgie no perdieron tiempo en perder la mayor parte de las prendas y pasar a recostarse en la cama con una sábana encima. Para entonces el bebé ya había terminado con su número de acrobacias, y permanecía quieto.

—Bill quiere que en dos horas nos reunamos para salir a cenar, ¿qué opinas? —Preguntó Georgie, luego de que un pitido de su teléfono la sacara de la somnolencia—. Dice que nada elegante, sólo un restaurante que al parecer tiene las mejores alitas de pollo con salsa barbecue de la ciudad.

—Por mí bien —masculló Gustav, que abrazando a Georgie desde atrás tenía el rostro enterrado en la curva de su nuca—. Siempre y cuando tú también vayas. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha, de hecho… —Confesó la bajista, que a ratos todavía sentía remordimiento por la voracidad con la que devoraba porciones que antes la habrían dejado más que satisfecha y aflojándose el botón de sus jeans, y que ahora apenas le satisfacían, aunque el estado de sus pantalones era exactamente el mismo—. Casi que podría pedir servicio a la habitación y después salir a comer sin problemas.

—¿Quieres que-…?

—Nah —se arrebujó Georgie contra su cuerpo—. No me quiero mover ni un centímetro de aquí.

—Georgie…

Tragando saliva, los pensamientos del baterista volvieron a la idea que desde que habían decidido salir de LA con rumbo a Las Vegas no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

La bajista no había estado tan desencaminada en cuanto al tema de los clichés en esa ciudad que era epítome de uno de ellos en particular… Y por encima del resto, aquel que le había fantasear con un momento épico de champagne, luz de velas y un anillo con un enorme diamante, en donde se habría de colocar con una rodilla en el piso y lanzar la gran pregunta.

Excepto que con las prisas de salir no había empacado ningún traje, y Georgie se negaría en redondo a cambiar sus jeans con cinturilla elástica por cualquier otra prenda sin importarle que fuera un vestido de diseñador. Del alcohol ni mencionarlo, y con los gemelos proponiendo salir a comer alitas de pollo era por demás improbable que la atmósfera del restaurante se prestara para ser la adecuada, ni hablar de romántica.

Con su suerte era capaz de hacer la petición y que se perdiera en el ruido de masticar y los eructos de cerveza que normalmente acompañaban a esa clase de comida. Y en cuanto al anillo… Gustav no tenía ninguno.

Mucho le habían resonado las palabras que Georgie le dijera meses atrás, en donde ella le mencioné que ya habría un momento adecuado para la pedida, y que ambos lo sabrían.

Y Gustav esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque sus dudas eran muchas, también lo era el amor que sentía por Georgie y el bebé que pronto estaría con ellos.

Con esa fe ciega que a veces guiaba a la gloria y otras tantas al fracaso, Gustav optó por dejarlo en manos del azar y a la espera de una señal, pero fue el destino, quien afrentado por esa desconfianza, se le reviró como caballo desbocado y le plantó una coz.

 

Britney Spears de nuevo les acompañó cuando un par de horas después Bill tarareó Toxic durante el viaje en ascensor que hicieron los cuatro juntos para salir a comer. La tonada vino además acompañada de movimientos de pelvis, donde Bill chocaba su cadera con Tom y éste se ahogaba de la risa por la pésima imitación de su gemelo a la que lo arrastraba sin remedio.

—Es una pena que en esta temporada del año no tenga Britney un show en Las Vegas —se lamentó Bill muy a su pesar, pues nada habría hecho más espectacular su viaje que presenciar a la princesa del pop representar sus mejores éxitos en un escenario.

—Habla por ti —le chanceó Tom a medias, pues tenía la mayor parte de la tarde escuchando a su gemelo cantar un repertorio completo de la discografía de Miss Spears, y su paciencia estaba en el límite.

—Tratemos de mantener a Britney Spears en el mínimo recomendable y felices todos, ¿eh? —Intervino Georgie, que estaba más atenta a su reflejo en las puertas reflectantes del elevador y se lamentaba por la elección de camiseta que había hecho, pues por más que tiraba de la orilla, una franja de vientre insistía en aparecer—. ¿Soy yo o estoy más gorda que esta mañana?

—Pues… —Empezó Tom, antes de que Bill le plantara un codazo—. Uhm… ¿No?

—Nah —denegó Bill—. Debe ser retención de líquidos.

—Y eso tampoco serían buenas noticias —intervino Gustav, que de una lectura que versaba acerca de síntomas y signos peligrosos durante el periodo de embarazo había sacado material de sobra para traumatizarse mientras Georgie estuviera en ese estado.

Antes de que la bajista pidiera una clarificación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y frente a ellos apareció el lobby rebosante de vida luego de la caída del sol, y con docenas de turistas saliendo de sus escondites para disfrutar de todas las ventajas que la vida nocturna de la ciudad pudiera ofrecerles.

Eso vieron los gemelos y Georgie, mas no Gustav, cuya mirada se enfocó en una máquina de golosinas y premios que como otras tantas pululaban en el lugar. Un chispazo de imaginación se encendió en Gustav, quien interpretó su existencia como una señal inequívoca, y tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos por cambio o alguna moneda suelta, enfiló directo a la más cercana, decidido a conseguir el premio que tenía en mente a como diera lugar.

—No esperes ganar el premio grande, eh Gustav —le gritó Tom, pero para entonces el baterista ya se había arrodillado a la altura de la ranura e introducía las cuatro monedas que el juguete pedía.

Para ser una baratija, Gustav razonó que bien sufría de los precios de la inflación, pero eso no le impidió depositar un dólar exacto y girar la perilla con dedos temblorosos por lo que le tocaría. Los mecanismos internos del aparato crujieron con estruendo mientras luces titilaban alrededor del globo de cristal que contenía los premios y un huevecillo de color verde caía en una rampa circular y emprendía su viaje hacia el exterior.

La tonalidad de verde del huevo, aunque ni por asomo similar a la de los ojos de Georgie, convenció a Gustav de que estaba de suerte, y apenas recibir el huevo de plástico, se apresuró a abrirlo, procurando de paso que su contenido permaneciera oculto para el resto.

—¿Qué premio ganaste? —Inquirió Bill tratando de ver por encima de su hombro, pero Gustav lo mantuvo tapado con ayuda de una de sus manos.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Ow —esbozó Bill un puchero, pero inmune a su ternura Gustav se guardó el huevo en el bolsillo de sus shorts tipo cargo.

—Creo que cometiste un error, Gus —señaló Tom con un pulgar la máquina que estaba a un lado de la que había jugado—. Esta de acá tiene réplicas de autos antiguos en miniatura, y esa que te costó un dólar es para niñas pequeñas, ¿ves?

Y en efecto, un cartel señalaba aquel aparato como un contenedor que en su interior albergaba joyas de fantasía diseñadas para la ostentación y la vulgaridad, y que entre sus premios había aretes de presión, collares de los que se veían en un Wild On de Mardi Gras para que las chicas enseñaran sus senos, pulseras del mismo material y… anillos.

Del que a desconocimiento de sus compañeros de banda, Gustav había conseguido uno justo como había deseado que fuera su premio en primer lugar.

Ignorando las pullas que le siguieron a su adquisición, Gustav procuró llevar a Georgie de la mano un par de metros delante de ese par de gemelos que no sabían cómo comportarse como adultos, y juntos salieron al exterior de una agradable noche de primavera en donde apenas soplaba una brisa fresca y el bullicio de cientos de turistas dispuestos a divertirse por las buenas o las malas abarrotaban las calles.

A fuerza de mantenerse distanciados de los Kaulitz fue que Gustav y Georgie consiguieron un paseo tranquilo a pesar de lo estrecho de la acera a causa de la multitud, pero pronto se les unieron estos para guiar el camino que los llevaría a un restaurante cercano, que por la fachada y lo que se veía a través de las ventanas, era uno de esos temáticos que emulaba la vida y costumbres de los años cincuenta.

—Pregunté en recepción y por lo que escuché este sitio tiene la mejor comida grasosa en varias manzanas a la redonda —declaró Tom abriendo las puertas para todos y permitiendo así que Bill pasara primero y eligiera una mesa para sentarse.

Su elección resultó ser en un rincón donde las lámparas no alumbraban con la misma intensidad que en el resto del local, pero que en contraste estaba al lado de una rockola en la que sonaba Britney Spears como augurio nefasto.

—Joder —se lamentó Tom con espanto—, ¿qué clase de viaje es éste? Da la impresión de que Britney nos acosa. Sólo faltaría encontrárnosla aquí.

—Que fuera nuestra mesera —dijo Gustav—, como en ese video suyo donde salía con un trajecito apretado y coletas de colegiala antes de empezar con un baile.

—You drive me craaazy —cantó Bill el coro, y al instante se lamentaron Tom y Gustav con idéntico quejido, puesto que una vez que Bill empezaba con su Britneymanía, era casi imposible ponerle un alto.

Georgie en cambio se concentró más en el menú, mientras de manera inconsciente se acariciaba la barriga y murmuraba “un poco más”.

Al final, sus elecciones para comida quedaron reducidas a la especialidad del lugar, que consistía en hamburguesas con papas y refresco de cola como acompañante. Además, Bill pidió como entremés un plato de aros de cebolla, y en voz baja pidió Georgie para ella una rebanada de ese pay de queso con una bola de helado de vainilla que se anunciaba como la especialidad del local, agregando que por favor se la trajeran antes que el plato principal.

—Alguien tiene hambre —comentó Tom con sorna cuando apenas depositó la mesera el plato en la mesa, Georgie lo atacó con el tenedor.

—No empieces o te saco un ojo —le amenazó la bajista con la boca llena y el tenedor en el aire—. No estoy de humor para tus bromas… o las de Bill, para el caso.

—¿Pero mías sí? —Probó Gustav su suerte.

—Mientras no hagas alusión a mi peso…

Pese a que ello no le impidió a Tom admirarse una vez más cuando Georgie devoró su hamburguesa sin apenas detenerse para masticar, la comida fue agradable, y la conversación siguió los mismos derroteros.

—Pienso que sería un buen plan evitar los casinos e ir en su lugar a algún show en vivo —dijo Bill con entusiasmo—. Al venir para acá vi que la presentación de magia de David Copperfield tiene funciones esta noche, y seguro que la pasaríamos bien.

—Mejor eso que seguir escuchando a Britney Spears —opinó Tom, que al ser quien más cerca se encontraba de la rockola, más rabia le había ido cogiendo a Miss Spears—. ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?

—Por mí bien si Georgie acepta —dijo Gustav, dejándole a la bajista el peso de la decisión.

—Sí, qué más da —respondió Georgie, más concentrada en lo maravilloso que le estaban resultando las papas fritas con cátsup que Gustav no se había terminado.

Acordados sus planes para después, al finalizar la comida pagaron la cuenta y salieron al exterior, que aunque les resultara todavía más increíble de creer, que había llenado de transeúntes que plagados de energía se movían al ritmo que les dictaba la ciudad con sus luces estridentes.

—¿Soy yo o hace calor? —Le preguntó Georgie a Gustav en voz baja mientras volvían sus pasos al cartel que había visto Bill del show de magia.

—Yo estoy bien —contestó el baterista—. ¿Segura que no quieres volver al hotel y al aire acondicionado? Bill y Tom lo entenderán…

—Nah, y seguro que en el show también hay aire acondicionado, estaré bien —le aseveró la bajista, con todo, jalando al frente su blusa y soplando aire en su interior—. Estaré bien… —Repitió una vez más por lo bajo, para sí y con convicción.

Pero la realidad fue que el recinto donde se presentó David Copperfield esa noche no contaba ni siquiera con un mísero abanico que hiciera circular el aire, y por la terquedad de Bill en estar lo más cerca del escenario fue que sufrieron del excesivo calor que las luces producían.

Para cuando Gustav, Bill y Tom se quejaron del calor, Georgie ya tenía la frente perlada del sudor, y frente a ella ya había tres botellines de agua mineral que ella había bebido uno tras otro buscando aplacar su sed sin conseguirlo.

El final del show, aunque excelente y muy recomendable, fue el alivio que Georgie buscaba para su suplicio, y la primera bocanada de aire fresco que respiró a la salida le hizo recuperar el aliento.

—Joder, pensé que exagerabas —dijo Tom con asombro, pasándole a Georgie su pañuelo por la nuca, que tenía empapada y el corto cabello pegándosele a los costados.

—Muero por volver al hotel y tomar una ducha —masculló Georgie, para quien la noche ya había llegado a su fin a pesar de no ser ni medianoche—, pero ustedes continúen sin mí.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Gustav, y tras indagar en sus ojos acerca de su sentir, Georgie asintió.

—Nosotros buscaremos algún bar y no volveremos hasta estar ebrios —dijo Bill, y Tom le secundó en la moción, por lo que se separaron ahí mismo y cogieron rutas distintas.

Caminando a paso lento sin importarles desentonar con la atmósfera de la ciudad que jamás dormía, Gustav y Georgie disfrutaron su camino de vuelta al hotel tomados de la mano y apreciando la brisa que de pronto sopló y los agitó el cabello.

—Tal vez cambie esa ducha por un baño de tina… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, pegando su cadera a la de Gustav—. Y tal vez quieras acompañarme… Hay espacio para dos ahí dentro. ¿O debería decir que para tres? —Bromeó tocándose el vientre.

—Puede ser —respondió el baterista, que inspirado una vez más por una drag queen que pasó a su lado vestida de Britney Spears, de pronto se sintió invadido por el ilógico terror de tener una minúscula ventana de la oportunidad para lo que quería hacer, así que usando su mano libre rebuscó en el interior de su bolsillo derecho y extrajo el huevo de plástico que horas atrás había conseguido de la máquina de premios—. Para ti —se lo entregó a Georgie, que se detuvo y al tomarlo frunció el ceño.

—¿Es el de antes?

—Sí.

—Ay, Gus…

—Es para ti. Es por… Ya sabes —murmuró Gustav, tirando un poco del brazo de Georgie para alejarlos a ambos del tránsito central de la calle—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Con dedos trémulos, Georgie así lo hizo, y extrajo de su interior un horroroso anillo que ostentaba como joya principal una pieza de plástico en forma de corazón y decorada con brillos del mismo tono verde que el huevo que lo contenía. Sólo una cría habría de ponérselo al dedo con orgullo y por diversión, pero eso no le importó a Gustav, quien lo hizo con Georgie y sólo hasta la segunda falange consiguió que le entrara a la bajista en su dedo anular. En parte porque era una pieza fabricada para una niña, pero también porque Georgie tenía hinchados los dedos por el embarazo.

—Es más que obvio decirlo pero… ¿Te casar-…?

—¡Gus! —Le interrumpió Georgie de golpe, retirando su mano asustada y llevándosela al pecho.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron unas que Gustav jamás creyó que llegaría a escuchar de sus labios.

—Tenemos que hablar…

 

Gustav tuvo el tiempo que les tomó volver a su habitación de hotel para pensar en las mil y un terribles opciones que las palabras de Georgie le ofrecían, desde “Ya no te amo más” a “Quiero que terminemos definitivamente” y pasando por “El bebé no es tuyo”, aunque peor era “Desapareceremos y jamás volverás a saber de nosotros”, que secuenciales a sus terrores más profundos, le hicieron sentir con náuseas en el ascensor.

Pero por supuesto, a veces la realidad era peor que la fantasía…

—Uhm… —Sentada a los pies de su cama, Georgie se tomó su dulce tiempo antes de volver a hablar—. Hay algo que no te he contado y que desde siempre he considerado, uh, crucial para que tú… y yo… volviéramos a estar juntos oficialmente.

—Ok —dijo Gustav, que con cautela fue a sentarse a su lado, pero atento a su lenguaje corporal mantuvo entre los dos una distancia de al menos medio metro—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es… Uhm, estoy asustada de cómo puedas reaccionar, o lo que puedas pensar de mí después de que te lo cuente. No es que sienta orgullo por mis acciones, aunque tampoco estoy avergonzada, pero… Tengo la impresión de que no podrás comprenderlo.

—Pruébame, Georgie —pidió Gustav extendiéndose y tocándole el hombro—. Yo tampoco soy perfecto, y no tendría argumentos para reclamarte nada.

—Gusti…

La palabra, el tono alertó al baterista, que sabía de antemano que aquel diminutivo no eran buenas noticias.

—Sólo dilo —pidió él con los sentimientos contenidos en el cuerpo.

—La última vez que estuve aquí… Antes de Henning incluso… Y-Y-Yo… —Trastabilló Georgie, y sus hombros temblaron bajo el contacto de Gustav, que moría de ganas por abrazarla pero resistió para no incomodarla—. Me acosté con Bill.

—Oh.

—Y también con Tom. —Y ante la vacuidad en la expresión de Gustav, remató con un último clavo a su ataúd—. Hicimos un trío.

La mano que Gustav todavía tenía puesta sobre Georgie cayó laxa sobre el cubrecama.

—¿Un trío?

—Sí.

—¿Con Bill y… Tom?

—Sí.

—¿Los tres juntos?

—Gus…

—Dios santo —murmuró el baterista, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas e inclinándose al frente para mirar la alfombra que recubría su habitación.

El impacto de la noticia había hecho estragos en su organismo, y al igual que si hubiera sufrido una experiencia traumática, no sentía nada… O al menos no lo hizo por los siguientes minutos hasta que Georgie volvió a llamarlo por su nombre y una oleada de celos como nunca jamás antes había sentido le bañó de pies a cabeza e inundó sus pensamientos con una única idea: Golpear algo, o a alguien… De preferencia a Tom, pero también a Bill, de quien sospechaba que era esa idea retorcida.

—¿Estaban ebrios? —Buscó Gustav justificar la participación de Georgie en todo eso, pero la negación de la bajista fue lo peor.

—No, habíamos bebido, pero fue un acuerdo tratado de antemano por los tres, no un chispazo del momento…

—¿Y para qué diablos acordaron eso si es que se puede saber? —Maldijo Gustav con los dientes apretados y los músculos en tensión.

—Fue… Lo decidimos entre los tres, para… hacer las paces. Sé que no suena a algo que pudieras entender de buenas a primeras, a mí también me costó aceptarlo, pero desde entonces las dinámicas dentro de la banda han sido insuperables. Tú mismo debes de haberte percatado.

—No, a mí no me incluyeron en ningún trío —escupió Gustav, saltando de la cama como impulsado con un resorte y avanzando varios pasos—. ¡¿Pero en qué carajos estaban pensando?! ¡¿Y tú por qué aceptaste participar en algo como eso?! ¡Son Tom y Bill de quienes estamos hablando, joder! ¡No tenías por qué contarme nada!

—¡Pero tenías que saberlo por mí! —Exclamó Georgie con la misma rabia—. ¡Me has pedido matrimonio! ¡Estuve a punto de decirte que sí en la calle, Gus! Y no habría sido justo para ninguno de los dos dar ese gran paso si antes no éramos del todo honestos el uno con el otro.

—¡Estás embarazada de mi bebé! ¡¿Qué más compromiso querías que ése?! ¡Pudiste contármelo antes!

—¡Pero no estábamos juntos! De hecho… —Se le contrajo el rostro a Georgie y sollozo—. No estamos juntos… No hay nada de por medio entre tú y yo, ninguna clase de compromiso que nos una, y un hijo no es eso… Tú tienes un papel que cumplirle, y yo otro, pero eso no nos convierte en pareja… Pensé que eso iba a cambiar, y mi deber contigo era al menos tener una política de estricta honestidad. Siempre fue así, Gus…

—Sí, correcto, pero nunca antes habías hecho algo como… eso —gruñó el baterista, que apretó las manos en puños a los lados del cuerpo y sintió una energía provenir desde los pies y subirle por las extremidades buscando una salida.

—Pues no me siento avergonzada por lo que hice… —Declaró Georgie con los ojos anegados en llanto y el mentón tembloroso, pero alta en porte—. La banda estuvo a punto de irse a pique, y la solución que encontró Bill arregló todos los problemas preexistentes que teníamos. Fue un evento de una sola ocasión y los tres éramos adultos conscientes que tenían bien en claro lo que hacían y con qué finalidad; además, tú y yo no estábamos juntos…

—¡¿No, uh?! ¡¿No estábamos juntos?! —Volvió la ira de Gustav con renovado vigor—. ¡¿Cuándo demonios no hemos estado juntos?! A la mierda con la oficialidad, porque tú y yo no hemos sabido jamás _no_ estar juntos. Afirmar lo contrario es una jodida mentira, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—¡Tú estabas viéndote con Bianca! No eres quién para juzgarme.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Exigió Gustav tener conocimiento de las fechas exactas.

—Cuando vine de visita, después de que estuve en México con Robert.

Un repentino recuerdo invadió de pronto a Gustav, quien rememoró de pronto con asombrosa facilidad cómo habrían de transcurrir muchos meses para que los cuatro miembros de la banda se encontraran en el mismo sitio. Para entonces él ya estaría con Bianca, Georgie con Henning, y su reunión plagada de extrañas bromas que él no entendió… Pero de las cuales tenía una clara imagen de Bill diciendo que hacía cinco meses que Georgie los había visitado… Algo de un embarazo que culminaría en junio… Con bebés géminis de otro par de gemelos…

Y a ese recuerdo se unió la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas entre Tom y Georgie cuando ellos dos charlaban creyendo que Bill dormía y que él oía su música abstraído de su charla…

_—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos los tres en Las Vegas?_

_—Ach, Tom._

_—Debes admitir que fue… divertido._

_—Eso no es lo que pongo en duda. Pero… Hay cosas que es preferible olvidar._

_—No pidas imposibles. No pasa ni un día sin que piense en eso, y estoy seguro que lo mismo aplica para Bill. Una vez incluso me confesó que no le importaría repetirlo, aunque…_

_—Joder, Tom —rió Georgie, y se cubrió parte del rostro con ambas manos—. No me lo recuerdes. No aquí. No ahora. Y no… nunca. Es mejor si olvidamos que alguna vez pasó._

La asombrosa sencillez con la que conectó puntos y tuvo ante sí la imagen completa de la traición de Georgie y sus amigos hizo que Gustav sintiera náuseas, y un sudor frío le bañó la espalda y lo hizo temblar. Del calor que segundos atrás le había hecho creer que estallaría, ahora no quedaba nada, salvo rescoldos y cenizas que no tardaría en barrer el más mínimo soplo de viento.

—No lo hice para lastimarte —dijo Georgie de pronto—. Nunca fui mi intención hacerte daño…

—Seguro tampoco fue contármelo, si para ello esperabas que te propusiera antes matrimonio…

—No es como si hubiera un momento idóneo para ello…

—Pudiste sólo… haber mentido. Jamás habérmelo contado.

—Siempre hemos sido honestos entre los dos. _Siempre_ —enfatizó Georgie buscando sus ojos—, es así como funcionamos tú y yo.

Gustav rechinó los dientes. —No me da la impresión que así sea, ya no más.

Una lágrima le rodó a Georgie por la mejilla. —Entonces será lo mejor. Si era esto lo que bastaba…

Compartiendo un mutismo que cada vez más los asfixiaba, Gustav fue el primero en claudicar, y tras llevarse consigo la tarjeta que abría la puerta, salió del cuarto sin despedirse ni tomar una pausa. Sólo se marchó, dejando atrás a Georgie, que no parpadeó ni una vez mientras lo observaba irse.

De la suite que compartían, de su no-relación conjunta, quizá hasta de su vida…

Cualquiera que fuera la opción, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 

Gustav vagó por los casinos gran parte de la noche, jugando aquí y allá en un par de meses y ganando dólares que más bien se había resignado a perder. A modo de broma cruel, la suerte estuvo de su lado cuando cerca de las cuatro, ebrio y tambaleante, apostó $100 al número 31 y sus ganancias ascendieron a un gran puñado de fichas de alta denominación que con desgana se guardó en los bolsillos. Detrás de él fueron algunas mujeres cuyo radar las guiaba a los hombres ganadores y con el corazón roto, pero Gustav se las sacudió de encima una tras otra, con la expresión pétrea pero el corazón desconsolado.

De poco le sirvió beber más en el bar del hotel, porque el alcohol no quemaba lo suficiente para borrar la marca de traición que Georgie había dejado indeleble en él, y en cambio sólo le servía para magnificar la laceración que le recorría el pecho, y que amenazaba con ser el escape de su alma.

Una y otra vez le daba vueltas a las palabras intercambiadas en la recámara, a los detalles, a las sensaciones, y todo de vuelta derivaba no en la traición, sino en los celos que le nublaban la vista y le hacían pedir un trago más para lavarse el amargo sabor.

—Señor, creo que ha bebido demasiado —le dijo el cantinero cuando se acercaban las cinco de la mañana, y salvo por un grupo de negocios japonés que ocupaba una mesa del fondo, él era el único sentado en la barra—. ¿Gusta que llame a alguien para que lo conduzca a su habitación?

Gustav colocó una ficha de $50 dólares sobre la barra impecable y recién pulida. —Nah… Mejor otro tequila, por favor.

El dinero pudo más que los principios, y el bartender continuó sirviéndole hasta bien entradas las siete de la mañana, cuando salidos de la nada aparecieron Bill y Tom listos y dispuestos para llevárselo consigo.

—Gus —se acercó Bill primero, aunque a una distancia prudencial—. Es hora de irnos.

—Vete a… la mierda… —Enunció el baterista con dificultad, apretando su bebida con fuerza y sin molestarse en levantar la barbilla de su pecho.

—Vale, pero antes debemos llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación —insistió esta vez Tom, que amagó el tocarle un brazo y recibió una sacudida.

—Jódanse… los dos….

—Señor, tengo que pedirle que modere su lenguaje —intervino el cantinero, que había dejado su tarea de surtir los tazones con botana para tener el dedo listo sobre su botón de pánico—. En caso contrario me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad y-…

—No será necesario, en serio, pero gracias —se apresuró Bill a ahorrarles a todos líos—. Mi amigo aquí vendrá con nosotros, ¿verdad que sí, Gustav?

—Georgie está preocupada por ti —dijo Tom en voz baja—, no ha dormido en toda la noche esperando a que vuelvas.

La mención del nombre de la bajista le produjo un ramalazo de dolor a Gustav, que se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió los nudillos hasta sacarse sangre. Aquel nuevo dolor físico sustituyó al emocional, o al menos logró sobrepasarlo, y apenas así pudo el baterista aguantarse el llanto que había pugnado por salir en las últimas horas.

—No tienes que hacer las paces con ella si no quieres, o no puedes hacerlo todavía… Pero a todos nos tranquilizaría saber que estás bien en tu habitación y no ahogado con tu vómito en una cuneta —murmuró Bill, tentativamente tocando a Gustav en la espalda y no recibiendo una reacción violenta—. Vamos…

—Uhhh… —Se metió Gustav una mano en el bolsillo y sacó de ahí un puchado de fichas que dejó sin más sobre la barra—. Gracias por todo.

—Que pase un buen día, señor —le despidió el cantinero, aceptando la propina de un cliente que no había dado molestias sino hasta el final y que se perdió junto al tapizado del rincón en el que estuvo sentado, pero quien a la vez le inspiró lástima por el peso que parecía cargar en los hombros.

Aunque Gustav se dejó guiar a la salida del bar, una vez en el pasillo que conducía a las dependencias del hotel se sacudió el brazo de Bill en su espalda y el agarre que Tom tenía sobre su bíceps.

—Yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta —dijo con absoluta seguridad, pero al primer paso tropezó con sus propios pies y poco le faltó para irse de bruces contra la pared.

—Podrás odiarnos todo lo que quieras una vez que estés en tu cama, ¿ok? —Le volvió a sujetar Tom por un lado, y Bill le escoltó por el otro—. Que si te rompes la cabeza por beber hasta la salida del sol Georgie nos culpará a nosotros y no a ti.

—Que se… joda… Georgie —farfulló Gustav, recargando la frente sobre las puertas del ascensor mientras esperaban a que se abrieran—. A la… mierda… con ella.

La fuerza con la que Tom le agarraba se intensificó hasta asemejarse a una pinza.

—No digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás estando sobrio —dijo Bill por su parte—. Sin importar qué haya pasado entre ustedes dos, siguen siendo nuestros amigos, y-…

—Buen amigo resultaste cogiendo con la chica de alguien más, maldito marica —siseó Gustav, y ahí donde Bill se quedó anonadado por la rudeza del comentario, Tom en cambio no se contuvo más y empujó a Gustav asqueado.

—¡Te lo advierto, Gus-…!

—¡Tom, no, basta!

El único golpe que Gustav alcanzó a lanzar fue en dirección a Tom y terminó conectando con la mejilla de Bill, en tanto que Tom sí tuvo la coordinación para alcanzar al baterista, y aunque la diferencia de estaturas y fuerzas habría sido una desventaja en condiciones normales para el mayor de los gemelos, gracias a la borrachera de Gustav fue que éste logró asestarle un buen puñetazo en el ojo y consiguió de paso reducirlo a un guiñapo en el piso del ascensor.

Como era de esperarse, apenas llegar a su piso ya estaba un guardia de seguridad alto y fornido esperando por ellos para imponer orden.

—Es nuestro amigo, ¿vale? —Dijo Bill como saludo y cubriéndose la mejilla que sentía vibrar con cada sílaba que enunciaba—. Pero ya lo llevaremos a la cama y se portará bien, ¿verdad que sí, Gustav?

Gustav resopló todavía desde el piso, pero se abstuvo de más palabrotas.

—Mire, no es nuestra intención armar escándalo. Sólo queremos volver a nuestras suites y olvidar esto —secundó Tom a su gemelo, que como el único indemne (no del todo, los dedos de su mano derecha le palpitaban con cada latido) tomó como suyo el papel de mediador.

—No queremos líos en este hotel —gruñó el tipo de seguridad, y de nueva cuenta volvieron los gemelos a reiterarle que ya se iban a retirar, y que Gustav no sería más un problema.

—Haz el truco de las fichas, Gus —le susurró Bill a su amigo cuando por fin lograron ponerlo en pie y éste cooperó para caminar, y el baterista ni tardo ni perezoso volvió a meter la mano en los bolsillos y le entregó al guardia un puñado de fichas.

—Usted las disfrutará más que yo… —Farfulló al soltarlas, y se dejó guiar por los gemelos al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraban las dos suites dobles que ellos ocupaban.

Si llevar a Gustav hasta ese punto había sido complicado, peor resultó como reto para los gemelos el meterlo a su habitación y que éste controlara su agresividad cuando Georgie apareció ante él.

Sentada en un sillón y esperando por ellos, Georgie lucía unas ojeras hasta medio rostro, estaba pálida, y apenas entró Gustav al cuarto se puso en pie aunque con dificultad por culpa de la barriga.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—En el bar del hotel —respondió Tom—, y no preguntes más, porque de momento no es una historia agradable de contar…

—Y presiento que no va a volverse mejor —agregó Bill, que para entonces ya estaba dando muestras de una hinchazón en la mejilla y era quien más hastío daba muestras de sentir.

—Gusti… —Buscó Georgie acercarse al baterista, pero éste se giró y le dio la espalda.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le espetó.

—Creo que nosotros deberíamos de retirarnos… —Dijo Bill, tomando el brazo de Tom y dispuesto a hacer una salida discreta, pero su gemelo se mantuvo en su sitio con pies de plomo.

—No podemos dejar a Georgie sola con Gustav —susurró por lo bajo, preocupado por la bajista.

Más allá de creer que Gustav fuera o no capaz de lastimar a Georgie, estaba el hecho ineludible de que su baterista solía ponerse agresivo cuando bebía en exceso. Por eso mismo era que Gustav tenía buen control con la bebida, evitando siempre cruzar el umbral de ‘achispado’ a ‘borrachín’, pero en esta ocasión las circunstancias lo habían colocado mucho más allá de esa línea, y Tom sentía culpa de atreverse siquiera pensar en dejar a Georgie a solas con él…

Sus temores sólo se vieron confirmados cuando al intentar tocar a Gustav, Georgie se vio expelida por un manotazo de Gustav y poco le faltó para perder el equilibrio.

—Oh no, eso sí que no —intervino Tom, listo para volver a alzar los puños y dejarle a su amigo el otro ojo morado si era necesario.

—No, uh… No te la vas a coger de nuevo, Tom —gruñó Gustav, avanzando en línea curva hacia la cama y cayendo de cara, por poco fuera del colchón.

—No ha sido nada —disculpó Georgie a Gustav cuando Tom le pidió el brazo para revisarla.

—Sea lo que sea, no deberías quedarte aquí a solas con él —dijo Tom, adivinando en el acto que la mortificación central de Georgie era dejar a Gustav ebrio durmiendo la borrachera. En caso de que se vomitara, temía por que se ahogara.

—Yo me quedaré —so ofreció Bill—. Ustedes dos pueden descansar un rato y después me relevas, Tomi —acordó Bill con su gemelo, y bajo ese entendido fue que reorganizaron su acomodo en las suites.

Apenas marcharse Tom y Georgie y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Gustav se giró de lado dándole la espalda a Bill, que resignado a su suerte se había acostado con el control remoto en la mano para ver algo de televisión y se sorprendió por encontrarlo despierto y no perdido en el estupor del alcohol.

—¿Cómo… pudieron… hacerme eso?

Bill bajó el volumen a un mínimo. —No espero que lo entiendas, pero… Los resultados hablaron por sí solos. Desde entonces las dinámicas dentro de la banda son mejores que nunca.

—¿Porque tú y Tom se follaron a Georgie? Y una mierda…

—De nuevo, no podría explicártelo. Pero funcionó. ¿O no?

—Son unos… retorcidos. Los odio.

—¿A Georgie también?

—Especialmente a ella… Especialmente… a… Georgie… —Renegó con amargura casi palpable, y después hundió el rostro con el cobertor y roncó.

Las siguientes horas, y con varios cambios de guardián, Gustav continuó durmiendo sin interrupciones.

 

Sin proponérselo, aunque tampoco haciendo nada para evitarlo, Gustav pasó ese último día de marzo (y de paso cumpleaños de Georgie) durmiendo, roncando, y soñando mil y un estupideces. De vez en cuando abrías los ojos, pero la luz del televisor le irritaba, y lo mismo cualquiera de sus dos guardianes que invariablemente esperaban a que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio y se llevaban un chasco cuando sin problemas se volvía a sumir en el sueño.

No fue sino hasta la madrugada del martes que amaneció como abril que Gustav cumplió por fin la saturación de sueño, y con pasos torpes se dirigió al sanitario a orinar lo que daba la impresión de ser litros y litros de líquido, y después rehidratarse con la misma cantidad de agua del lavamanos. Nunca como entonces le supo tan deliciosa el agua, y el poder eliminar el sabor amargo y rancio que tenía en la boca le hizo sentir mucho mejor que minutos atrás. Más fresco, más nítido de pensamientos.

Tras lavarse la cara y los dientes a consciencia, además de olisquear sus axilas y comprobar que le urgía una ducha, Gustav volvió sus pasos al dormitorio y encontró a Bill dormido y con una mancha oscura y protuberante en la mejilla que le había golpeado.

No que él estuviera en mejores condiciones… Gustav había hecho lo posible por cuantificar los daños de su ojo, que se mantenía cerrado casi del todo y ostentaba un enfermizo color púrpura que seguro tardaría varios días en irse.

De entre los daños recibidos y aquellos infringidos, aquel que todavía se sobreponía al resto era… Georgie.

Costaba creer cómo habían pasado de una propuesta a matrimonio a irse de pique. Igual que el Titánic, se habían creído invencibles, y las consecuencias habían sido un naufragio en donde ninguno de los dos parecía haber sobrevivido. Al parecer, ni era Rose y Jack, ni su historia de amor estaba escrita para durar.

Sin tener en claro qué iba a hacer todavía, Gustav optó por una ducha larga que lavó sus culpas y remordimientos, pero que no por ello curó sus heridas. Al contrario, hacer a un lado las interferencias físicas puso en manifiesto sus emociones, y Gustav requirió de unos minutos extra bajo el chorro de agua caliente para convencerse que no estaba llorando…

Al salir del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y todavía goteando agua, se topó con Tom, quien sin molestar a su gemelo dormido, hablaba por teléfono y pedía servicio de habitación.

—Sí… Jugo y café… Ajá… ¿Y tiene aspirinas? Tres de esas, por favor… Gracias —y colgó con un audible clic—. Es agradable verte despierto. Un par de horas más y te habríamos llamado una ambulancia.

Gustav gruñó, pero por lo demás permaneció silencioso mientras se vestía.

Durante el proceso, Tom despertó a Bill, y juntos fue que recibieron el servicio a la habitación que incluía tres de todo, marcando así la ausencia de alguien.

Aunque quiso evitar ser él quien preguntara, Gustav no pudo evitarlo. —¿Y Georgie?

—Ella… —Empezó Tom, tomándose su tiempo para formular su oración—. Decidió que comería sola en el restaurante del hotel. No consideró prudente que nos reuniéramos los cuatro todavía…

—Cobarde.

—O puede que sea la más lista de todos nosotros. Quizá quiere darte tu espacio —apuntó Bill, que ya había hincado el diente en su comida y no estaba para escoger lados aunque quisiera—. Y el tiempo para reflexionar, y… No sé, superarlo.

—Será mejor que comas, Gus —dijo Tom, que también había tomado su plato y se disponía a comer—. Saldremos antes, uhm, que ninguno de nosotros quiere quedarse el tercer día que teníamos planeado, y es por demás razonable que así sea.

—Lo que sea —masculló Gustav, cogiendo su plato y comiendo con la vista clavada en sus huevos con tocino, las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y tres waffles con fruta que hacían de aquel un desayuno de campeonato.

Aunque el sabor y la textura fue muy de su agrado, a Gustav le costó vaciar su plato, y el mismo caso aplicó para los gemelos, que le acompañaron pero se abstuvieron de charla insulsa incluso entre ellos.

Los arreglos para salir del hotel cumplieron ese mismo protocolo, y a la hora de reencontrarse para subir a la camioneta, Georgie volvió a ocupar el asiento del copiloto, durmiendo por la mayor parte del trayecto sin quitarse las gafas para sol con las que encubría sus ojos hinchados por llorar. Ella había tratado de ocultárselo a Gustav, pero de cualquier modo éste lo adivinó apenas echarle un vistazo.

Conocerla como la palma de su mano tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, y en esos momentos sólo podía dar cuenta de lo negativo, pues al mismo tiempo que odiaba saberla triste, no quería hacer nada para remediarlo. A su criterio, ella debía de sufrir igual que sufría él.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, cruzaron el desierto de vuelta a California.

 

—Necesito tiempo y espacio.

—Ok.

—¿No es tan divertido estar del otro lado, verdad?

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Es una venganza?

«Sí.» —No.

—Ok.

—Y preferiría si… evitaras contactarme. Yo te buscaré.

—Ok.

—A menos que se trate del bebé…

—Entonces te buscaré.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Contemplándose con cautela e imposibilitados de ocultar lo que esa separación les estaba haciendo (pero a la vez, orgullosos para admitirlo), Gustav y Georgie acordaron despedirse ahí, en el aeropuerto de LA y viajar a Magdeburg por rutas distintas. Georgie en un vuelo directo y Gustav en uno que tenía escala en Londres para así poner distancia y reflexionar sin presiones ni prisas.

De las cuestiones prácticas de esa pausa ya hablarían vía mensaje, y cada uno por su parte había buscado tranquilizar a los Kaulitz en ese aspecto. La banda seguía en pie, lo mismo el disco, y cada uno acordó por su cuenta no dejar que sus problemas personales con el otro interfirieran con lo que era meramente trabajo, pero incluso así, tanto Bill como Tom les aseveraron que cualquiera que fuera su decisión tendrían su apoyo.

—So… Nos veremos después.

—Ok. Cuídate.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y rompiendo la conexión visual que los unía como magnetos, desviaron la mirada y dieron media vuelta.

Sin saberlo, sin sincronizarse, cada uno miró al otro por encima de su hombro para obtener así una última imagen de su alma gemela, sin saber que no era el único que quería llevarse consigo una parte tangible que le hiciera compañía.

Luego, nada.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
